


Coração de Dragão

by monelice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monelice/pseuds/monelice
Summary: Chanyeol é um cavaleiro que viaja ao redor da nação para se livrar de bestas para as vilas a troco de algo de seu interesse. Num dia ele chega numa vila que é ameaçada por um dragão e o chefe pede para que o cavaleiro o mate. Park aceita o trabalho e sobe o morro para encontrar o covil do temível dragão, chegando lá ao pôr do Sol ele o encontra e quando está prestes a matá-lo uma névoa estranha o cerca, de repente a besta some e ele encontra com um jovem.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo 1: o começo de uma jornada

**Author's Note:**

> então, galerinha, estou aqui para postar minha primeira shortfic e minha priemira postagem no AO3, estou muito emocionada 
> 
> ela vai ter 6 capítulos e pretendo atualizar de 15 em 15 dias. a capa vai chegar quando eu postar o segundo capítulo. os capítulos vão ter no mínimo 2k de palavras e não pretendo passar de 8k por capítulo, acho que é uma média boa. 
> 
> ela vai ter uma pitada de frozen e bela e a fera(na real, eu pensei na maioria das coisas antes de perceber que se pareciam com elementos dos filmes), e talvez eu inconscientemente coloque alguma referências a contos de terramar pq assisti recentemente, por mais que não tenha feito muito sentido para mim :p
> 
> e mais uma coisinha, eu tive a ideia pra essa fic graças a um prompt que eu vi numa conta do instagram chamada @writing.prompt.s, se vocês estiverem sem inspiração, deem um pulinho lá que os prompts são bem diversos
> 
> por fim, esta história será postada também no wattpad e no spirit, então se vocês quiserem ler por lá, fiquem a vontade, meu user em ambos é @cabritasenpai
> 
> enfim, espero que gostem

Esse continente data de muito antes da criação dos números, data de antes das grandes civilizações humanas, data de quando a terra era dominada por criaturas não-humanas. Metamorfos, trolls, orcs, hipogrifos, demônios, hidras, harpias, gênios, unicórnios, sátiros, ciclopes, eladrins, dragões e muito mais do que se é possível contar em 20 dedos. 

Os dragões eram os reis do continente, tinham suas próprias terras e súditos, poderes e personalidades diversas. Mas, apesar de todas as suas diferenças, uma fama era comum a todos, a frieza. Por isso eram tão temidos, conhecidos por não terem misericórdia e nem compaixão, e mesmo que tivessem, não demonstravam por amor a sua vida, juntamente com a pressão social.

Contudo, um dia isso mudou. Um dragão vermelho capaz de mudar de forma apaixonou-se por um eladrin, os ancestrais dos elfos, e ali as outras criaturas viram que poderia existir vulnerabilidade nos dragões. Logo os ataques começaram, o principal alicerce do reinado dos dragões estava se desfazendo aos poucos: o medo. Desse modo desencadeando na Grande Guerra Dracônica. Nela o destino dos dragões foi selado, centenas, milhares de dragões foram mortos, estavam fadados a extinção. 

Após o fim da Guerra e da Era Dracônica, foi o começo de outra longa era, a Eladriana. O povo eladrin era um povo extremamente ligado a magia, com a maioria dos grandes bruxos, magos e feiticeiros sendo de sua nação. Diferente dos dragões, que agora se escondiam para tentar preservar sua espécie, os eladrins fizeram do seu principal alicerce o conhecimento, sendo esse seu grande legado. Enquanto os eladrins prosperavam em seu grande governo, gradualmente a quantidade de humanos ia crescendo e eles iam tomando lugar na sociedade. Além disso, o surgimento dos elfos também era uma grande mudança, mais tarde eles seriam tudo o que sobraria dos eladrins. 

Os humanos, que estavam se sentindo desvalorizados pela raça dominante, desejando ascender e governar travaram, com a ajuda dos elfos que estavam na sombra de seus ancestrais, uma guerra contra os eladrins. Essa guerra durou uma década e ficou conhecida como Grande Guerra dos Dez anos Humano-Élfica, mas é apenas conhecida como Guerra das Planícies, pois a maioria de suas batalhas aconteceram em planícies.

Passada essa guerra, os eladrins foram totalmente extintos, porém ainda existem mitos e lendas contando de uma pequena aldeia eladrin nos confins de uma floresta densa em algum lugar do continente. Mas, lendas são lendas, os bardos adoram inventar histórias, todo mundo sabe disso.

Nos dias atuais quem possui seus próprios reinos são os humanos e elfos, as criaturas não-humanoides são deixadas à margem da sociedade, sendo conhecidas como bestas. As bestas são extremamente temidas por conta de todo o misticismo existente ao seu redor. Mitos, peças de teatro e até músicas contam de sua natureza supostamente agressiva e irracional, o que faz com que haja muitas pessoas que são famosas por exterminá-las.

Park Chanyeol era um cavaleiro, desses que caçam bestas, e era muito conhecido por isso, principalmente por não deixar vestígios. Diferente da maioria, ele trabalhava sozinho, não era filiado a um reino ou tinha muitos acompanhantes, era apenas ele e seu cavalo, os dois viajando o continente e ajudando aldeias, vilas e cidades a se livrarem de bestas. Apesar de pedir pagamentos um tanto quanto incomuns, dizia-se que o jovem havia nascido para aquilo. Seu último trabalho tinha sido há um mês e o cavaleiro vagava pelo continente sem muito propósito.

— A gente tá ficando sem dinheiro e até a gente voltar pra casa, já morremos de fome… — Chanyeol comentou olhando sua bolsa de moedas.

— Você provavelmente já se livrou de todas as bestas do continente — Jonas, seu cavalo, disse rindo, mostrando os dentes. — Estamos andando há muitos dias, será que não vamos encontrar uma vilazinha? Não aguento mais deitar ao ar livre, faz muito frio de noite…

— Bom, na cidade anterior, disseram que a vila mais próxima ficava a uns três dias de caminhada, devemos estar perto. Você aguenta correr, Jonas? — O Park perguntou para seu companheiro passando a mão em sua crina.

— Pensei que você não iria pedir nunca, sobe aí! — Chanyeol logo fez o que foi lhe pedido e se ajeitou em cima do cavalo. — Se segura que hoje eu estou mais rápido do que um centauro! — O equino exclamou e desatou a correr.

O jovem teve que se segurar na partida, o cavalo não estava mesmo para brincadeira. Aos poucos a paisagem ia mudando, saíram da floresta em que estavam dando de cara com uma planície e aos poucos montanhas iam aparecendo. Chanyeol ia abrindo um sorriso e aproveitando o vento que bagunçava seus cabelos, por alguns minutos se sentiu apenas como um jovem sem nenhuma grande responsabilidade. A sensação não durou muito, pois avistou uma vila, olhou para Jonas e deu um sorrisinho, que o cavalo retribuiu, finalmente poderiam descansar apropriadamente. O cavaleiro já imaginava botar suas costas numa cama confortável e o cavalo já sentia o ar quente de um estábulo. Chegando na vila, a barriga de ambos roncaram, realmente já fazia algumas horas desde sua última refeição.

— Bom, primeiro a gente pode garantir um lugar pra dormir, né? A comida a gente pode dar um jeito se não sobrar mais dinheiro — Park comentou e seu companheiro assentiu. — Vamos ver se achamos uma hospedaria com estábulo — Disse descendo do cavalo.

Enquanto andavam pela vila, recebiam olhares estranhos e comentários, mas já estavam acostumados. Chanyeol carregava uma cicatriz em seu rosto que sempre chamava atenção por onde passava e meio que se tornou sua marca registrada, uma forma das pessoas o reconhecerem. Ela vinha de sua testa, passava pelo seu olho, pelo canto da boca e acabava no maxilar, eram garras, três para ser mais específico, ganhou ela logo no começo de sua carreira. A partir daí, ficou conhecido como Scar, o Temor Bestial. Ele não era muito fã do nome, mas não tinha muito o que fazer, quando se ganha um pseudônimo e ele fica conhecido rapidamente, é raro conseguir mudá-lo. 

Depois de dar uma bela volta na cidade, finalmente acharam uma hospedaria e,  _ graças a Merlin _ , ela tinha um estábulo. Felizmente, a diária não era muito cara e com sorte tinham dinheiro para ficar pelo menos três dias ali, mas a hospedagem não duraria muito, por mais que gostassem de conforto, não poderiam gastar muito dinheiro, ainda mais que nenhum trabalho havia aparecido. Chanyeol deu um banho em Jonas e o deixou descansar no estábulo após alimentá-lo, depois foi a sua vez de ter um encontro com a água e o sabão. Quando sentiu a água quentinha percorrer seu corpo, sentiu que todos os dias que passou tomando banho em rios com água fria haviam valido a pena. Aproveitou para lavar suas roupas e deixá-las secar, vestiu a única roupa limpa que havia sobrado em sua mochila e estava novinho em folha. Foi aí que ele olhou para cama e a cama olhou para ele, mas teve que resistir a tentação, por mais que quisesse dormir, também tinha que procurar por trabalho, senão morreria de fome. Trancou o seu quarto e desceu as escadas da hospedaria com seus passos pesados, parou no balcão e deu de cara com um lindo garoto de pele levemente bronzeada, o que estranhou, porém não achou nada ruim.

— Onde está a Kiara? — Chanyeol perguntou pela garota que o havia atendido anteriormente.

— Ah, minha irmã não trabalha de noite, mas eu sim. Prazer, sou Kai, no que posso ajudá-lo? — O garoto sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

— Ah… Sou Chanyeol — Ele disse meio desconcertado, ajeitando a postura e pigarreando. — Eu acabei de chegar na vila e não conheço nada, sabe onde eu posso encontrar uma taverna?

— Claro, a mais próxima daqui é logo a direita, você passa por duas casas vizinhas e chega lá. — Kai explicou calmamente. 

— Obrigado,  _ gracinha…  _ — Ele deixou sair sem querer e se xingou internamente, não era de fazer isso, mas parecia que seu inconsciente não havia deixado passar. Entretanto, o garoto deu um sorrisinho, poderia aproveitar esse empurrãozinho interno. — Que horas vocês fecham? 

— Na hora que o último cliente chegar, por sorte, não estamos com muita gente — Kai passou a mão no cabelo.

— Perfeito, então. Deixarei a chave do meu quarto aqui, ele é o primeiro a direita. — Disse a última parte um pouco mais baixo, colocando a chave no balcão. — Vou fazer questão de ser o último a chegar — Deu uma piscadela e saiu sem acreditar que tinha feito aquilo. 

A noite estava bonita, o céu limpo e as estrelas muito brilhantes, e tornando o clima ainda mais agradável havia uma brisa passando. O jovem cavaleiro seguiu as instruções do balconista e chegou na taverna. Entrando pôde ver que o ambiente era bem iluminado e até estava cheio, o cheiro da comida era muito bom e o bardo que que tocava tinha uma voz aliciante. Park se dirigiu até o balcão e sentou, olhou ao redor, aparentemente todos estavam se divertindo demais, ou bêbados demais, para terem notado sua presença ali, agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Geralmente, quando entrava em tavernas, era recebido por um silêncio absoluto e olhares. Quando se ajeitou e virou para frente, quase caiu da cadeira, tomou um susto ao ver uma mulher em sua frente.

— Já sabe o que vai comer, garoto? — Ela perguntou direta, enquanto secava um copo.

— Err.. Tem sopa? — O jovem perguntou coçando a nuca.

— Galinha, cogumelos, bode e grifo… 

— Cogumelos, por favor — Disse abrindo um sorrisinho, adorava sopa de cogumelos. 

A moça assentiu e se virou, indo na direção da porta da cozinha. Logo, o cavaleiro se voltou para o bardo, começando a prestar atenção nele. O que foi uma péssima escolha, porque ele estava no meio do refrão de uma música que falava sobre ele.

_ Ele é do mal, força anormal _

_ Ele é Scar, o Temor Bestial _

_ Se cruzar com ele pode se dar mal _

_ Ele é Scar, o Temor Bestial _

_ Cicatriz no rosto, é desnatural _

_ Ele é Scar, o Temor Bestial _

Toda a taverna acompanhava o bardo em sua cantoria, ainda batendo suas canecas nas mesas ou seus pés no chão. Chanyeol queria se enfiar num buraco, ele definitivamente odiava bardos e também odiava essa música, o pior que essa era a mais famosa. Se voltou para o balcão novamente e começou a bater sua cabeça nele levemente, queria arrancar seus ouvidos. De repente, sentiu um cheiro único e ouviu algo ser colocado no balcão de madeira, levantou sua cabeça e deu de cara com a mesma mulher de antes, ela tinha trazido sua sopa.

— Então, o que Scar, o Temor Bestial, faz em nossa pacata vila? — A mulher perguntou estendendo uma colher ao jovem, que bufou.

— Obrigado — Ele pegou a colher. — Estou procurando trabalho, meu dinheiro está acabando e estou muito longe de casa. — Colocou a colher na boca com um pouco de sopa e fez uma cara agradável.

— Eu pensava que você fosse rico… Pra falar a verdade, pensava que você era um bocado diferente… — Ela analisou o cavaleiro. — Normalmente, os caras que nem você que aparecem por aqui costumam comer uma galinha inteira, parecem uns animais mortos de fome, nunca vi um cavaleiro comer sopa…

— Primeiro, essa sopa está muito boa, obrigado — Sorriu rapidamente e colocou outra colherada na boca. — Segundo, eu não saio por aí extorquindo as vilas que eu ajudo, diferente dos meus “colegas” — Fez aspas com os dedos. — Terceiro, não gosto de comer carne — Completou, voltando a tomar sua sopa.

— Por isso que tá magrinho assim…— Chanyeol quase engasgou com o cometário.

— É meu tipo físico! — Falou um pouco indignado.

— Se você tá dizendo… — Ela deu de ombros. — Também pensei que você já era um cara com mais idade, você tem uma carinha de criança, garoto!

— Eu tenho 25 anos, ok? — Colocou a mão no seu peito, se sentindo um pouco ofendido. — Tá bom, chega de falar sobre a minha aparência. Será que nessa sua  _ pacata vila _ — Tentou imitá-la. — tem algum trabalho para mim?

— Olha,  _ eu  _ não diria que é bem um trabalho — Ela enfatizou bem quando se referiu a si. — Mas, tem um dragão que atormentou nossa vila há alguns anos… 

— Um dragão?! — O jovem quase engasgou novamente.

— Isso mesmo, presta atenção! — Ela balançou a mão para ele. — Mas depois que um mago apareceu aqui e fez alguma coisa com ele, ele nunca mais voltou. Dizem que ele se esconde numa caverna nas montanhas, não tenho certeza… — Ela continuou normalmente. — Isso já tem muitos anos, mas tem gente que ainda tem medo dele — Coçou a cabeça. — Ah, e as vezes alguns de nossos animais e algumas coisas da plantação somem de um dia pro outro, sempre dizem que a culpa é dele, eu sinceramente acho besteira — Ela deu de ombros.

O cavaleiro ficou pensativo. Nunca havia visto um dragão em sua vida, eles eram muito raros de se encontrar. Agora estava no lugar mais improvável de se encontrar um, numa vila remota, e provavelmente daria de cara com um dragão. 

— Agora é só esperar alguém muito preocupado com isso ir te procurar — Disse a atendente tirando o garoto do transe. — O que não vai ser muito difícil, porque as notícias em lugares pequenos correm rápido… Agora termina de tomar sua sopa senão ela vai ficar fria — Ela apontou para o pote contendo o caldo com a cabeça e saiu do balcão para atender mesas, deixando o jovem cavaleiro sozinho com sua sopa de cogumelos.

Chanyeol terminou sua refeição, pagou e saiu do estabelecimento sem ser percebido. Continuou pensativo, o que um dragão estaria fazendo nos arredores de uma pequena vila? E o que será que aquele mago fez com ele? Seria uma tarefa difícil de lidar, talvez a mais difícil de sua vida, mas se alguém lhe pedisse, não iria negar, ainda mais nesse momento que estava precisando de dinheiro. Não teve muito mais tempo de ficar pensativo quando entrou na pousada. Kai estava com as suas costas apoiadas no balcão, balançando uma chave na mão, quando o atendente voltou seu olhar para o cavaleiro, deu um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso. Park fez o mesmo e se aproximou do outro.

— Você realmente foi o último a chegar… — Kai comentou com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto e estendendo a chave que tinha em mãos para o da cicatriz.

— Eu cumpro as minhas promessas — Disse num tom um pouco brincalhão pegando as chaves.

— Vou trancar a hospedaria e apagar as luzes, vai ser rápido 

— Te espero lá em cima — Chanyeol piscou para o outro e subiu as escadas lentamente.

Dito e feito, o cavaleiro ainda estava na porta do cômodo quando Kai chegou, o quarto foi aberto e Park deixou que o atendente entrasse primeiro. A porta foi trancada e Chanyeol não perdeu um segundo, agarrando o outro por trás e beijando seu pescoço, depois Kai se virou e os lábios se encontraram num beijo quente. Em seguida, eles caíram na cama e acho que já sabem como isso vai terminar.

O cavaleiro foi acordado por um raio de sol que entrava pela cortina do quarto. Sentou-se esfregando os olhos, observou o seu quarto, viu suas roupas jogadas no chão e se lembrou da noite anterior. Sorriu consigo mesmo e reparou num bilhete na mesa de cabeceira, o pegou e leu atentamente.

_ Só porque tivemos uma noite incrível, vou deixar a sua diária por conta da casa. _

Chanyeol pulou de alegria, mal conhecia Kai, mas já gostava muito dele. Sentiu um calafrio e percebeu que estava pelado. Vestiu-se rapidamente e lembrou de Jonas, o coitado devia estar faminto, tinha que comprar comida para ele. Sua barriga roncou, ele também precisava comer. Voltou a taverna da noite anterior e tomou um belo de um café da manhã, depois comprou comida para seu companheiro. Seguiu seu caminho direto para o estábulo e encontrou-se com Jonas.

— Bom dia,  _ campeão _ ! — Chanyeol disse mostrando o saco que tinha em mãos.

— Já tinha pensado que você ia me deixar morrer de fome e… — Jonas pareceu pensativo por alguns segundos. — Park Chanyeol, você  _ fez sexo _ ?

— Que?! De onde você tirou essa maluquice?

— Chanyeol, Chanyeol, tenho muito tempo de estrada com você e te conheço muito bem… Nas raras ocasiões em que você faz sexo, você sempre acorda mais animado que o normal e me chama de campeão, você é patético e esse apelido também 

—  _ Tsc _ , tanto faz, toma sua comida… — Park despejou a comida na frente do cavalo e sentou-se a seu lado.

— Então, com quem foi? — Perguntou Jonas, já mastigando sua maçã.

De repente, Kai entra no estábulo com um balde na mão e assim que vê Chanyeol dá um sorriso que é retribuído pelo outro.

— Bom dia, Chanyeol

— Bom dia, Kai

O atendente passou pelo cavaleiro e seu companheiro de viagens, indo colocar a água que havia em seu balde na bacia do fundo do estábulo. Ao sair do lugar, Kai acena para Park.

— Foi com aquele bonitão ali? — Jonas olhou para porta e depois voltou sua cabeça para Chanyeol que sorria fraco. — Você é patético, eu já te disse isso?

— Vai comer, Jonas — O cavaleiro riu e empurrou a cabeça do amigo para o lado de leve, o cavalo se juntou a ele rindo. — Ele pagou nossa diária, sabia?

Após Jonas comer, os dois foram dar uma volta na cidade e quando estavam na praça, foram abordados por um senhor pequeno.

— Co-com licença, meu jo-jovem, você é Scar, o Temor Be-bestial? — O senhor suava um pouco. Chanyeol assentiu. — Então, venha comigo, po-por favor! — Ele se virou e começou a andar um pouco rápido, os companheiros o seguiram.

Foram para uma grande casa que era cheia de pessoas e papéis, subiram as escadas e entraram numa sala com uma mesa e uma cadeira atrás dela. O senhor passou por debaixo da mesa e mostrou um pouco de dificuldade subindo na cadeira, mas logo conseguiu, ajeitando sua postura e enxugando a testa com um paninho.

— Ve-veja bem, eu sou o che-chefe dessa vila e co-como chefe, tenho que prezar pelo bem dos meus ci-cidadãos — Ele falou de forma rápida. — E-então, temos uma be-besta que ameaça a vi-vila e…

— O senhor quer que eu me livre do dragão que se esconde nas montanhas, certo? — Chanyeol o interrompeu, vendo que iria demorar um pouco.

— Cer-certamente, que bom que o senhor está a par da nossa si-situação — O pequeno disse sorrindo. — Quan-quanto vai custar o seu ser-serviço? Mil peças de ouro? Duas mil? Esse é o pre-preço médio que os cavaleiros co-cobram, ma-mas nós nunca podemos pagar, po-porém agora temos o suficiente para pagar o quanto o se-senhor quiser — Passou o pano pela testa mais uma vez.

Chanyeol e Jonas se encararam e sorriram divertidos. Scar se voltou para o chefe e chegou mais perto da mesa.

— Quatrocentas peças, só porque é um dragão e eu nunca enfrentei um, normalmente eu faria por duzentas peças. 

— Gra-graças aos céus! — O senhorzinho desceu da cadeira e foi para frente de Chanyeol. — Di-diferentemente das músicas, o senhor é mui-muito piedoso, senhor! — Ele apertou a mão do cavaleiro agitadamente. 

— Bardos tendem a distorcer a realidade, senhor — Sorriu de lado.

— Então, quan-quando você gostaria de re-receber? 

— Pode ser agora? Ah, e isso não é tudo, quando eu voltar, é provável que eu vá querer algo mais… 

— E o que-que seria isso, meu jo-jovem? — O chefe perguntou enquanto mexia em suas gavetas.

— Cavaleiros nunca revelam seus segredos, senhor — Piscou para o homem. — Mas, não se preocupe, com certeza não vão ser mais peças de ouro — Sorriu amigavelmente.

— Se o se-senhor diz… — O senhorzinho deu de ombros enquanto estendia uma sacolinha para o cavaleiro. — Fo-foi um prazer fa-fazer negócio com você, me-meu rapaz — Apertou a mão do garoto freneticamente.

— O prazer foi todo meu! 

O chefe soltou a mão de Chanyeol, pedindo licença, e se dirigiu até a porta. A abriu, saiu e bateu palmas. O cavaleiro e o cavalo foram atrás dele quietamente.

— A-atenção, atenção! — Tudo no andar de baixo parou e as pessoas olharam para o chefe. — Marquem uma re-reunião na praça an-antes do pôr do So-sol! Acabamos de fe-fechar negócio com S-scar, o Temor Be-bestial, vamos nos li-livrar do dragão! — O pequenino levantou seus punhos sorridente e a casa foi preenchida com gritos de alegria. 

Devagar, Chanyeol e Jonas saíram da casa e quando chegaram lá fora se olharam e riram.

— Que sujeito mais estranho — Jonas comentou.

— Coitado, eu pensei que ele estava cozinhando, será que ele tem algum problema de estresse? — Park perguntou e Jonas pendeu a cabeça para o lado, com certeza de ele tivesse ombros ele os teria levantado. — Vamos nos arrumar logo, as montanhas são um pouco distantes — E eles foram para a hospedaria.

Chanyeol foi até seu quarto e juntou todas as suas coisas, vestiu a sua armadura, desceu para o estábulo e arrumou Jonas. Foi até o balcão, agradeceu a Kiara, a atendente irmã de Kai, e perguntou se ela sabia para qual lado ficavam as montanhas em que o dragão se escondia. Ela o indicou e ele partiu junto com o cavalo.

Andaram por algumas horas até chegarem no pé da montanha, descansaram um pouco e se puseram a subir. Felizmente, o caminho não era muito íngreme e os dois conseguiram fazer o caminho sem problemas, era pôr do sol quando chegaram a uma parte plana. Procuraram bastante, até acharem uma caverna, possivelmente era ali onde o dragão se escondia. Silenciosamente, Chanyeol disse para Jonas ficar atento e ele colocou a mão na espada, se preparando.

— Quem ousa me incomodar? — Uma voz profunda e alta soo do fundo da caverna.

— Eu sou Chanyeol, um cavaleiro, estou aqui para… 

— Me matar? — Ouviu-se uma risada. — Vocês, humanos, são desprezíveis, apenas matam e destroem tudo… — Passos se aproximavam, até que foi possível ver as patas vermelhas vagamente por conta da luz. Chanyeol desembainhou a espada e a ergueu. — Agora, prepare-se para morrer! — De repente, tudo ficou escuro e uma névoa estranha os cercou. 

— Jonas! — Chanyeol gritou e o cavalo se aproximou. — Fique perto… — O cavaleiro tropeçou num pedaço de madeira. 

Ele se abaixou, analisando a madeira, depois de um tempo, conseguiu fazer fogo, então ergueu sua tocha. Andando cautelosamente com Jonas ao seu lado, Park procurava pelo dragão, contudo, ao avançar mais fundo na caverna, tudo o que conseguiu ver foi um homem encolhido no chão. Agora estava confuso, para onde tinha ido o dragão?


	2. Capítulo 2: humanos são estranhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e aí, galerinha, estamos aqui com o segundo capítulo, ele tá menorzinho, mas prometo que os próximos vão ser maiores
> 
> um avisinho, as partes que tiverem todas em itálico daqui pra frente vão estar retratando o passado
> 
> beijinhos, relevem os erros, aproveitem a leitura

_ Minseok descende de uma grande e antiga linhagem de dragões vermelhos, mas após a Guerra Dracônica a sua árvore genealógica apenas diminuiu. Quando ele nasceu, os únicos dragões vermelhos que sabia da existência eram seus pais e ainda em sua infância eles foram mortos por humanos. Para sua sorte, estava escondido quando ocorreu e ele nem pôde chorar perto dos corpos de seus pais, teve que fugir para não ser descoberto. Desde então guarda uma raiva descomunal dos humanos e faz de sua vida a ruína da deles.  _

_ Cresceu se escondendo em florestas para não ser visto. Estava sempre sozinho e com medo, toda criatura que encontrava fugia dele porque era um dragão maligno que eles viam, mesmo sendo apenas um filhote. Quando se tornou um jovem dragão se esconder tornou-se mais difícil, seu tamanho havia aumentado consideravelmente.  _

_ Num dia, enquanto sobrevoava uma floresta, pousou numa clareira para descansar, entretanto foi surpreendido por um grupo de aventureiros. Ele tentou fugir, não queria acabar como seus pais, mas o grupo continuou a atacá-lo, então ele não viu outra escolha para que pudesse se livrar deles, resolveu revidar. Numa rajada de fogo, queimou os aventureiros e voou para longe, não ficou para ver se haviam sobrevivido ou não, ele queria viver. _

_ Voou o mais rápido que podia e o mais longe que conseguiu, estava com medo, mas sobretudo com raiva e estava prestes a liberá-la de seu peito. Avistou uma vila ao longe, foi em sua direção e pousou perto o bastante. Cheio de ódio, começou a atear fogo na pequena vila, os gritos eram ensurdecedores, porém Minseok não sentiu remorso, apesar de não ter sentido nada de bom também. Quando achou o suficiente, alçou voo mais uma vez, procurando algum lugar seguro e longe de humanos para se abrigar. _

_ Minseok achou que aquilo o preencheria, entretanto, não o fez. Infelizmente, essa sede de vingança que o cegou fez com que ele fizesse aquilo de novo, de novo e de novo. Diferentes vilas, diferentes gritos, diferentes humanos, mesmo sentimento: nada. Mas continuou a queimar mais vilarejos humanos inocentes a fim de preencher o vazio de seu peito, ele achava que quanto mais procurasse mais rápido acharia. Não poderia estar mais errado. _

_ Em mais um de seus ataques, algo diferente aconteceu, algo que iria mudar sua vida totalmente dali para frente, ou melhor dizendo, alguém. Um mago estava na vila e ele não deixaria aquilo passar.  _

_ — Vá embora, dragão! — O mago bradou.  _

_ O dragão riu, sua risada era profunda. _

_ — Quem é você para achar que pode falar comigo dessa forma? — Minseok estava se divertindo. _

_ — Eu… — O mago hesitou por um instante. — Eu sou Salazar, o Sábio e não deixarei que você atormente essa pequena aldeia! _

_ — Você e que exercíto? — O dragão gargalhou. _

_ — Te darei mais uma chance, vá embora ou eu o amaldiçoarei! — O mago ameaçou com a voz firme. _

_ — Não tenho medo de um humano insignificante — Minseok disse com prepotência. _

_ — Então você irá sofrer as consequências! — O humano disse arregaçando suas mangas. — Dia e noite um dragão sem coração, cheio de arrogância, audácia e presunção, que tortura os humanos sem nenhuma razão. Agora pagará o preço e sentirá tudo pelo avesso. Quando o Sol se pôr para dar lugar a Lua, essa presença assustadora não será mais tua. Seu corpo de dragão dará lugar ao corpo de um ser que jurou atormentar, quando a Lua acordar você não mais se reconhecerá! — O homem proclamou a maldição balançando as suas mãos. No momento em que pronunciou a última palavra um raio brilhante saiu de sua mão e atravessou o peito do grande dragão, que cambaleou um pouco. _

_ — O que fez comigo, seu verme? — Minseok estava possesso. _

_ — Eu te amaldiçoei. Agora toda vez que o sol se pôr e a noite cair, você não será mais um dragão e sim um humano. E ficará nesse ciclo até aprender a respeitar a vida! — O mago apontou o dedo indicador para a grande besta. _

_ — Você vai pagar! — O dragão gritou. _

_ — Não, você vai pagar. Vai sentir na pele o que é ser humano e passar a eternidade pensando nas vidas inocentes que tirou sem motivo! Agora vá embora, antes que perca seu corpo de dragão e vire um humano indefeso! _

_ Assim, Minseok voou para uma montanha próxima dali, chegando a tempo de pousar e achar uma caverna. Lá dentro já acomodado, começou a sentir algo estranho. Ficou tonto, uma névoa estranha surgiu e ele desmaiou. Acordou, não sabe quanto tempo depois, sentindo-se diferente, sua visão estava embaçada, teve que piscar muito até se acostumar com a visão. Depois olhou para suas mãos e quase desmaiou novamente, suas garras, suas escamas, suas asas, tudo havia sumido. Andou devagar até a saída da caverna, se acostumando a andar com apenas duas pernas e se sentou. Ficou lá admirando a luz da Lua como se fosse a primeira vez. _

[...]

O dragão e o cavaleiro agora sentavam um de frente para o outro, uma fogueira entre os dois e Jonas calado junto a Chanyeol. Agora Minseok vestia roupas velhas que pareciam estar um pouco mais justas do que deveriam, mas Park resolveu não comentar.

— Então deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Um mago te amaldiçoou e agora você é humano a noite e dragão ao dia? — O cavaleiro quis checar.

— Foi exatamente isso que eu falei, humano inútil — Minseok estava com uma cara emburrada.

— E porque ele fez isso? — Scar resolveu ignorar o insulto.

— Não é da sua conta! — O amaldiçoado esbravejou.

Chanyeol respirou fundo, a noite iria ser longa. Aquele rapaz a sua frente, que costumava ser um dragão, parecia não querer falar sobre si, ou sobre o ataque na vila, mas não iria forçar, tudo tem seu tempo.

— Tá, não interessa o porquê dele ter feito isso, eu vou te ajudar — Chanyeol disse sem mais delongas, porém quando o homem à sua frente estava prestes a falar algo, ele continuou. — Entretanto, existirão condições

—  _ Tsc _ , não vou aceitar condições de um humano qualquer e não quero sua ajuda — Passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos para tirá-los da vista e ajeitou sua roupa que parecia desconfortável. — Eu não  _ preciso  _ de ajuda, ainda mais de um  _ humano  _ — Disse a última palavra com desgosto.

— Você fala como se não fosse um…

— Porque não sou! Fui aprisionado a este corpo horrendo, não é como seu eu quisesse estar assim

— Eu queria ter nascido elfo, mas a vida não é justa — O cavaleiro disse dando de ombros, o que fez Jonas rir bem baixinho, Chanyeol o repreendeu com os olhos. 

— Que seja! Não me importo! Eu não sou um humano e tenho nojo da sua raça, nunca aceitarei nada de vocês — O de cabelos castanhos disse e se virou de costas.

Scar respirou fundo, estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava, aquele dragão tinha o gênio muito forte. 

— Bom, já que você não precisa da minha ajuda, você pode continuar aqui sozinho nesta caverna — O da cicatriz se levantou lentamente. — Continuar roubando roupas e comida da vila lá embaixo e ficar preso neste corpo de humano todas as noites para o resto de sua vida. Tenha uma boa noite… — Se virou e saiu andando com Jonas ao seu lado.

Ali, o dragão ouvia os passos de sua única esperança se afastarem. Aquela poderia ser sua única chance de quebrar a maldição, precisava fazer algo. Doía em seu orgulho fazer aquilo, mas teria que viver com isso. Se virou para ver as costas do rapaz.

— Espere! — O grito havia saído de forma desesperada. Chanyeol parou na saída da caverna, então o amaldiçoado pigarreou, ajeitou sua postura e se levantou. — Eu deixarei que você me ajude e também  _ aceitarei _ suas condições — Seu tom rígido havia retornado.

Park olhou para Jonas e sorriu rapidamente, havia dado certo. Ele se virou para Minseok e voltou para frente da fogueira.

— Muito bem, primeira coisa: eu não vou aceitar que você fique me xingando ou que ofenda outras pessoas — O dragão abriu a boca, mas o cavaleiro o repreendeu com o olhar. — Segundo: vamos ter que devolver as roupas que você roubou da vila…

— E o que eu vou vestir? Faz muito frio a noite — Disse já se irritando.

— Simples, você vai vestir as minhas roupas e vou te ensinar a lavá-las

— Mas que audácia! — Minseok proferiu irritado levantando o indicador.

— Você disse que aceitaria minhas condições e eu estou as apresentando — Chanyeol proferiu simplesmente. — Já que você quer continuar assim para sempre, eu vou indo — Fez menção de se virar para ir embora. O castanho grunhiu.

— Tá certo, mais alguma coisa?

— Vamos viajar a noite para não chamarmos atenção, então teremos que dormir pela manhã o mais afastado possível de cidades e vilas — O cavaleiro começou a contar nos dedos. — Não quero que você saia da minha vista — Minseok fez menção de falar, mas suspirou. — E você vai ter que me dar toda a informação possível sobre esse mago

— Bom, só me lembro que seu nome era Salazar, o Sábio — O amaldiçoado deu de ombros.

— Esse nome me é familiar, mas não ajuda muito… — O da cicatriz colocou a mão no queixo, pensando. — Como não temos muita informação vejo que essa viagem vai ser  _ bem  _ longa — Bagunçou os seus cabelos. — Tudo bem, uma coisa de cada vez — Ele foi até Jonas e começou a mexer em sua bolsa. — Tire suas roupas e quero que você me dê tudo o que você roubou da vila — Pegou uma muda de roupa e jogou para o jovem que logo começou a tirar suas vestimentas sem nenhum aviso. — Vai com calma aí, você podia avisar antes de tirar suas roupas… — Chanyeol virou-se de costas.

— Qual é o sentido nisso? — Minseok jogou uma das peças na cabeça do cavaleiro.

—  _ Bom _ , para nós ver alguém sem roupas é bastante íntimo… — Jonas riu fraco com o comentário do companheiro.

— Vocês humanos são estranhos… — O castanho disse e jogou outra peça de roupa no da cicatriz. — Terminei! — Park se virou e deu um sorrisinho, suas roupas eram um pouco largas para o outro, era uma coisa divertida de se ver.

— Bem melhor agora. Essas roupas não te deixavam desconfortável? — Scar perguntou balançando-as em suas mãos.

—  _ Um pouco… _ Mas, enfim, vou pegar as outras coisas que eu  _ peguei emprestado _ da vila — Minseok foi para o fundo da caverna.

Ele trouxe alguns ossos, muito provavelmente dos animais que ele comeu, duas bacias, mais uma muda de roupa e uns panos. Quando Chanyeol viu os ossos sentiu o seu estômago revirar, mas logo se recompôs. Colocou uma bacia dentro da outra e o resto das coisas dentro delas, deixando os ossos de lado.

— Não podemos perder tempo, temos que aproveitar essa noite que ainda está no começo. — O cavaleiro disse pegando as bacias e arrumando-as no suporte que Jonas carregava.

— E os ossos? — O amaldiçoado perguntou apontando para os citados.

— Tenho certeza de que eles não vão precisar disso — Scar subiu no cavalo e estendeu a mão para o outro. — Vamos? — Minseok pegou a mão do outro e com dificuldade subiu no cavalo. — Nossa, com tudo isso eu acabei por me passar e não perguntei uma coisa importante. Qual é o seu nome? — Olhou de relance para o que se acomodava atrás de si.

O castanho ficou atônito por alguns segundos, nunca aquilo havia sido perguntado para ele. Além de seus pais, jamais ninguém lhe chamou pelo seu nome e não se lembra de tê-lo dito em voz alta, aquela seria a primeira vez.

— Meu nome é… — Sua voz vacilou um pouco. Ele voltou a si e pigarreou. — Minseok.

— Eu já disse, mas não sei se você prestou atenção. Sou Chanyeol e esse aqui é o Jonas — Deu uma piscadinha marota enquanto alisava a cabeça do cavalo. — Agora, vamos, não podemos perder mais tempo!

Dito isso, Jonas desatou a correr, o castanho se desequilibrou um pouco com o embalo o que o fez agarrar Park com força. Desceram a montanha e foram para a vila, tinham que devolver as coisas roubadas e ainda precisavam de suprimentos para a viagem.

— Jonas, não se aproxime muito da vila, não queremos que eles vejam o Minseok — Cochichou perto da orelha do cavalo, que assentiu. — Pare atrás de alguma casa no limite da vila, você vai ficar de olho nele enquanto eu devolvo as coisas e arranjo comida para nós.

Dito e feito, o cavalo parou logo no fundo da primeira casa a vista.

— Minseok, você pode me soltar agora, tá? Fica um pouco difícil respirar — Chanyeol deu leves tapinhas nas mãos do outro, que soltou na hora. — Tudo bem, você vai ficar aqui com o Jonas enquanto eu resolvo as coisas aqui na vila. Não vai demorar muito, vou pegar o que precisamos, dar alguma desculpa e damos no pé — Afirmou enquanto descia do cavalo e pegava a bacia com os pertences.

— Mas não foi você que disse para eu não sair da sua vista? — O castanho desceu do cavalo com alguma dificuldade.

— Exatamente. Eu e Jonas, somos uma equipe, portanto, minha vista é a vista dele e vice-versa. Então, tentem não chamar atenção e nem saiam daqui, já volto — Apontou o dedo indicador e o do meio para seus olhos, em seguida para Minseok e partiu.

— Porque humanos fazem coisas tão estranhas? — O dragão apertou seus olhos e colocou as mãos na cintura, nunca entenderia aquela raça.

— Também não entendo, mas você se acostuma com a convivência… — Jonas comentou despretensioso e o castanho deu um grito estridente, recebendo um olhar julgador do equino. — Qual o motivo desse grito?

— Você tá falando! — Minseok balançou as mãos.

— Você também…

— Mas você é um cavalo!

— E você é um dragão, onde você está querendo chegar? — Jonas levantou uma das patas, confuso. 

O dragão passou as duas mãos pelo rosto, como aquele animal estava falando, mas não havia entendido o seu ponto? Depois, um silêncio um tanto desconfortável se instaurou e Minseok estava agoniado. Queria sanar sua curiosidade, então voltou a discussão anterior.

— Mas, sério, como um cavalo fala?

— Assim como um dragão fala — O cavalo respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — Estou percebendo que você não sabe muito esse mundo que a gente vive, o que não é nenhuma surpresa já que morava enfurnado naquela caverna. Então, vou me tornar seu professor — Ele se aproximou do amaldiçoado. — A primeira lição é: muitos animais hoje em dia sabem a língua humana, que é a mais comum. Sendo assim, não se assuste se vir um animal falando — Minseok assentiu. — Segunda lição: aqui usam muita linguagem corporal, então se você quiser dizer algo sem necessariamente abrir a boca, pode usar sinais. Por exemplo, aquele que o Chanyeol fez agora a pouco significa “estou de olho”. A maioria deles são auto explicativos, você vai pegando o jeito.

Interessado, o castanho imitou o sinal anteriormente feito pelo cavaleiro. Após isso, Jonas o ensinou mais sinais e ficaram assim até o retorno de Park.

— Prontos para partir? — Chanyeol perguntou assim que chegou com uma sacola cheia de comida e panos.

Minseok olhou para Jonas hesitante, que assentiu, depois voltou seu olhar para o cavaleiro, logo em seguida levantando seu polegar para ele. Scar achou a cena esquisita e um pouco engraçada, deu uma risadinha e se pôs a ajeitar aquela sacola na sela de Jonas. Subiu no cavalo, em seguida ajudando o outro a montar também. Chanyeol indicou para onde ir, o equino se preparou e desatou a correr mais uma vez. Estavam indo na mesma direção da qual vieram, Park queria voltar para sua casa, gostaria de perguntar a sua família se eles sabiam algo sobre Salazar, o Sábio. Entretanto era uma viagem longa, então aproveitariam para checar nos lugares em que passariam se ele era conhecido.

E foi ali, em cima de um cavalo falante, agarrado a um humano que veio para matá-lo, com vento batendo em seus cabelos, Minseok sentiu que estava prestes a viver experiências inusitadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o que achara? comentários são sempre bem-vindos!
> 
> qualquer coisa, minha mp está aberta para todos e meu twitter também https://twitter.com/sunshinevnz
> 
> bye, nos vemos novamente em 15 dias :p


	3. Capítulo 3.1: teimosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi, galerinha, estou aqui de novo!
> 
> eu não consegui escrever o capítulo todo então vou dividir ele em 2 e postar nessa semana ainda
> 
> não revisei, me perdoem, se vocês conhecerem uma beta disponível, me avisem
> 
> aproveitem o capítulo, espero que gostem <3

Aquela mesma noite o eles puderam avançar muito na viagem, mas não nos diálogos. Chanyeol queria chegar o mais rápido possível na próxima cidade, então se focou totalmente na viagem. Já Minseok não estava tão a fim de conversar com o humano, apesar de ter gostado de conversar com o cavalo. Ainda não confiava muito do cavaleiro e não via motivos para fazê-lo. Quando Jonas se cansou, eles pararam numa pequena clareira. Assim que os dois se sentaram, perceberam que também precisavam de uma pausa. Apesar do cavalo ter feito toda a locomoção, ainda era cansativo viajar. 

O ambiente não estava silencioso, entretanto eles não falavam palavra alguma. A floresta era muito viva, principalmente a noite, podia-se ouvir todo tipo de som, mas o canto das cigarras praticamente dominava seus ouvidos. E num instante em que a floresta se calou, o ronco das barrigas dos viajantes foram ouvidos. Aquilo fez Chanyeol rir levemente. Ele se levantou e foi até Jonas, pegando alguns utensílios em uma das mochilas e os colocando na frente de Minseok. 

— Vou ver se acho madeira para que possamos fazer uma fogueira, não saiam daqui, não podemos nos perder — O cavaleiro disse e saiu a procurar por galhos.

—  _ Tsc _ , ele sempre dá ordens, é? Quem ele pensa que é? — O amaldiçoado bufou.

— Ele não dá ordens, dá recomendações… — O cavalo replicou. — E ele faz isso pensando no bem estar geral!

—  _ Pft _ , claro que defende ele, você é o seu bichinho de estimação…

—  _ Olha aqui _ , você me respeite! Não sou bichinho de estimação de ninguém, eu e Chanyeol somos companheiros e o defendo, pois confio e gosto dele — Jonas rebateu. — Você só não gosta dele porque não o conhece, ele é uma pessoa incrível!

— Claro, como posso gostar de alguém que queria me matar? — Minseok se irritou.

— Ele não… — O equino parou de falar ao ouvir um barulho. — Chanyeol? É você?

O dragão se aproximou do cavalo e os dois se encolheram a medida em que o barulho aumentava. Estavam assustados e esperando o pior, Minseok pegou uma pequena pedra que viu no chão a fim de se defender. Quando algo pareceu sair das sombras os dois gritaram, mas não era nada parecido com o que eles esperavam. Um pequeno coelho pulou na direção deles e os dois respiraram aliviados. O humano honorário foi até o pequeno animal o olhar mais de perto, nunca havia parado para fazer isso, achou adorável. Ainda com a pedrinha em uma das mãos, pegou o animal com a outra, voltando para perto de Jonas. De repente, ouviram outro barulho e se aproximaram mais ainda, quando a suposta ameaça veio a luz, os dois berraram mais uma vez e, sem pensar duas vezes, o amaldiçoado jogou a pedra na direção do barulho.

— Qual foi o motivo da… — Chanyeol chegou dizendo, mas foi interrompido pela pedra que pegou em sua cabeça. —  _ Ai _ ! — Grunhiu colocando a mão onde a pedra o acertou.

— Bem feito! — Minseok exclamou e o equino riu.

— Agora é o Chanyeol — Disse Jonas ainda rindo.

— O que foi isso? — O da cicatriz perguntou confuso ainda passando a mão pelo lugar atingido, abaixando-se para colocar os galhos no chão.

— É que a gente ouviu um barulho, aí a gente pensou que ia morrer, mas era só um coelhinho fofo — O companheiro do cavaleiro explicou, apontando com a cabeça para o animal no colo do amaldiçoado. — Só que, você veio do nada e a pensamos que iríamos morrer de novo, aí o Minseok jogou essa pedra na direção do barulho, mas era só você — Sorriu ao terminar a frase, deitando-se no chão. O dragão ao ver o cavalo fazer isso, sentou-se.

— Pelo menos já vocês já tem uma forma de se defenderem — Park riu nasalado dando de ombros ao mesmo tempo em agachava para ajeitar a madeira.

O da cicatriz acendeu o fogo, logo fazendo um suporte para colocar a pequena panela que carregava consigo. Como os utensílios já estavam ao pé da fogueira, o mais alto foi até o cavalo para mexer na bolsa em que carregava os suprimentos que trouxe da vila. Pegou alguns cogumelos, cebolas, água, sal e ervas, cortou o que tinha para ser cortado e jogou tudo na panela. Mexia de vez em quando para ter certeza de que não queimaria e quando ficou pronta serviu nos pequenos potes que possuía. Minseok observava tudo com muita atenção enquanto acariciava a bola de pelos em seu colo, tinha muita curiosidade sobre o mundo e já que nunca teve a oportunidade de vivenciar nada da espécie, aproveitava cada segundo.

— Cuidado, está quente — Chanyeol disse ao entregar o pote com sopa ao amaldiçoado. — Se eu fosse você, sopraria ela e esperaria um pouco para tomar — Recomendou.

O dragão pareceu nem ouvir as palavras do outro já que quando tomou o recipiente em mãos o dirigiu logo para sua boca, queimando assim a sua língua. Grunhiu de dor, o que fez o cavaleiro pegar o cantil o mais rápido possível para dar a ele. Minseok bebeu um gole e o devolveu para o outro com um olhar que parecia dizer “Calado, humano imprestável!”. Não que o da cicatriz tivesse pensado em falar algo, mas depois daquele olhar, teve certeza de que não comentaria nada mesmo. Guardou o cantil e aproveitou para pegar o capim trazido da vila para Jonas, dando de comer ao companheiro. Em seguida, apanhou o seu pote, que imaginou que já teria esfriado um pouco nesse ponto, o soprou e levou até sua boca, saboreando o sabor de sua sopa favorita. Depois, observou Minseok tentar provar novamente a comida, que pareceu gostar, já que poupou as pausas na hora de descer o caldo goela abaixo e lhe estender o pote num pedido silencioso por mais.

— Você gostou? — Chanyeol perguntou sorrindo, recebendo um aceno de cabeça relutante do outro. Vindo do amaldiçoado, qualquer sinal positivo estava bom para o cavaleiro. Ele pegou o pote. — Fico feliz que tenha gostado, é claro que a minha mãe faz uma melhor, mas com o que temos aqui na estrada é o que deu para fazer — Comentou enquanto colocava mais sopa no recipiente, ao terminar de falar o estendeu para o dragão que pegou com pressa.

—  _ Ah _ , a comida da sua mãe é ótima, Chanyeol! — Suspirou Jonas. — Agora que você falou dela, sinto saudades de casa… — Comentou um pouco triste.

Minseok, que até então observava sua sopa com atenção esperando a fumaça se dissipar, começou a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois sobre a mãe do cavaleiro e a casa deles.

— Eu também sinto, parceiro — O da cicatriz comentou antes de tomar mais um pouco da sua sopa. — O bom é que vamos passar por lá para averiguar o que o pessoal sabe sobre o mago que amaldiçoou o Minseok — Continuou tomando sua sopa vendo Jonas dar um aceno de cabeça triste enquanto mastigava seu capim. — Que tal, depois que resolvermos o problema do Minseok, nós voltarmos para casa? Nós merecemos um pequeno descanso — Chanyeol sorriu ao ver o amigo se alegrar com a sugestão dele, passou a mão pela cabeça do equino e terminou seu manjar em seguida.

Uma tristeza abateu o dragão naquele momento, apesar de mal se lembrar de seus pais ou de seu lar, sentia uma falta enorme deles. Ali, vendo o da cicatriz e o cavalo conversarem sobre as coisas que ele não tinha e nunca iria ter, o vazio em seu peito se tornou mais evidente para si. O que iria fazer depois que voltasse a ser completamente dragão? Voar por aí e se esconder para sempre porque temia pela sua vida? Ele não fazia ideia e nem pôde pensar sobre, pois seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma agitação em seu colo. Havia esquecido completamente que o coelho estava ali, ele parecia querer sair. Minseok pôs o seu pote de lado e tirou a bola de pelos de seu colo, acompanhou com o olhar o animalzinho saltitar até onde outro coelho estava e então os dois sumiram se sua vista. Ele suspirou tristemente ainda encarando o lugar para onde o coelho tinha ido, imaginava que ele se encontraria com seus filhotes.

— Minseok? — Park chamou pelo outro, sem resposta. —  _ Ei _ , Minseok! — Disse um pouco mais alto e o dragão se virou para ele com os olhos arregalados. — Você tá bem? — O cavaleiro tinha um olhar preocupado.

— Não é da sua conta! — Minseok replicou voltando-se para a seu caldo e tomando-o. O da cicatriz suspirou e passou a mão em seu cabelo, em seguida pegando mais sopa.

— Tudo bem… Então vamos acabar logo com a comida porque ainda podemos caminhar mais antes de procurarmos um lugar para dormir.

Ficaram em silêncio aproveitando sua refeição até acabarem, após isso, Chanyeol limpou todos os utensílios e os guardou, apagou a fogueira com o pé, quase queimando a bota e sugeriu que continuassem a viagem. Desta vez foram a pé e depois de uma hora caminhando, o amaldiçoado reclamava da dor em suas pernas, o mais alto perguntou ao equino se estava tudo bem se ele levasse o dragão dali em diante e Jonas não viu problemas. Minseok subiu no cavalo e continuaram sua viagem. Quando o clima começou a esfriar mais e o céu começou a clarear, souberam que era a hora de procurar algum lugar para dormirem. Precisavam achar uma clareira grande o bastante para o dragão e que fosse afastada da trilha. Foram floresta a dentro, adiantando o passo, até acharem o lugar ideal.

— Pronto, é aqui que vamos dormir — Chanyeol disse ao chegarem. 

— Não estamos muito afastados da trilha? Acho que vamos nos perder — Minseok comentou enquanto descia do equino com dificuldade. 

— Relaxa, eu e Chanyeol temos um ótimo senso de direção, dificilmente nos perdemos — Jonas se gabou.

— Se você diz… — O prestes a virar dragão comentou.

— Fique tranquilo, Minseok, não vamos nos perder. Agora, vamos dormir afastados de você, não queremos ser esmagados pelo seu corpo de dragão quando se transformar — O cavaleiro afirmou olhando para ele e logo em seguida se virou para Jonas. — Eu fico de guarda primeiro, amigo, pode descansar — O companheiro assentiu e logo procurou um lugar bom para se deitar.

Com os primeiros raios de Sol já podendo ser notados, Chanyeol e Jonas já estavam afastados do castanho, que deitava pelado no centro da clareira. E de repente, a névoa apareceu, sinalizando a transformação do amaldiçoado. Quando puderam ver o dragão vermelho diante de si, ele já estava dormindo. Após isso Jonas abaixou sua cabeça e concentrou-se em pegar no sono, enquanto Chanyeol fazia a segurança da área.

Perto de anoitecer, Minseok acordou. Demorou um pouco para assimilar onde estava, já que essa era a primeira vez em que dormia fora da caverna em muito tempo, além disso o sonho que teve com seus pais o deixou um pouco atordoado de tristeza. Avistando Jonas marchando e o cavaleiro dormindo de longe, o pensamento foi lento ao recordar quem eram aqueles dois, mas depois de completamente acordado e atento, lembrou-se de tudo. O amaldiçoado bocejou, o que fez o equino reparar nele.

— Olha só quem acordou! — Jonas gritou para que Minseok pudesse ouvir. — Dormiu bem? — O dragão assentiu, abaixando sua cabeça para ver e ouvir o animal mais de perto. — Você dorme bastante, cara, nunca vi alguém dormir tanto

— Naquela caverna não tinha muito o que fazer, acho que me especializei nisso — Deu uma risadinha.

— Você está de bom humor, gostei disso — O cavalo comentou dando uma piscadela, voltando a vigiar a área.

Alguns minutos depois, já no pôr do sol, Chanyeol acordou dando um bocejo alto e esfregando os olhos. Mal pôde se situar, o ambiente foi tomado pela névoa e de repente no lugar do grande dragão vermelho, havia apenas Minseok nu. O da cicatriz suspirou, pegando a muda de roupa que o castanho usava no dia anterior e devolvendo para ele.

— Bem que essa sua maldição poderia fazer você já vir vestido… — O mais alto murmurou.

— O que disse? — Minseok o interrogou enquanto se vestia.

— Nada… — Park respondeu e se virou, indo na direção de Jonas para pegar o cantil, sua boca estava seca. — Bom, vamos comer logo, quando mais cedo começarmos a caminhar, mais rápido nós chegaremos ao nosso destino — Disse indo até o humano honorário, dando o cantil para ele.

O dragão pegou o recipiente de alumínio em mãos e o cavaleiro foi até Jonas para que pudesse pegar a comida. Sentaram-se juntos e Chanyeol distribuiu os alimentos, a refeição foi rápida, logo eles já andavam de volta para a trilha. Após um pouco mais do que uma hora de viagem, as pernas de Minseok já estavam cansadas, como no dia anterior, o cavaleiro pensou que demoraria para ele se acostumar a andar longas distâncias e repetiram o processo. Algum tempo depois, o dragão já estava se sentindo disposto para andar novamente.

— Minhas pernas já pararam de doer, vou descer — O amaldiçoado falou e não esperou Jonas parar para sair de cima dele. 

Acabou descendo de mal jeito, torcendo o seu tornozelo entortando o seu pé ao chegar no chão, além de ter pisado em uma pedra, fazendo o seu pé sangrar. Chanyeol correu para ele, analisando o seu pé. Primeiro, o lavou com um pouco de água e verificou se ainda tinham álcool destinado aos machucados. Felizmente, ainda havia um pouco sobrando, o cavaleiro despejou um pouco num pano e depois passou na ferida de Minseok, que gemeu de dor. Em seguida, ele amarrou um pano firmemente ao redor do pé para estancar o sangue. Logo após, providenciou um pedaço de madeira minimamente adequado para improvisar uma tala no pé do dragão.

— Está bem? — Park perguntou quando finalizou a tala, recebeu um aceno positivo do outro. — Ok, então eu vou te colocar em cima do Jonas para que você não precise andar — Estendeu a mão para o outro.

— Eu consigo andar, não preciso de ajuda — Bateu na mão do cavaleiro para tirá-la do caminho. 

Quando tocou seu pé no chão, logo uma dor aguda veio e ele grunhiu, o da cicatriz foi socorrê-lo. Ajudou o outro a levantar sem que ele pusesse o pé no chão e o colocou em cima de Jonas, assim voltando a caminhar. Muito tempo se passou até eles fazerem a parada para comer, acharam um lugar bom para se acomodarem, fariam o mesmo processo do dia anterior. Chanyeol desceu Minseok, o colocou sentado no chão encostado em uma árvore e foi catar madeira para a fogueira.

— Onde ele aprendeu a fazer isso? — O amaldiçoado perguntou ao equino, se referindo a tala.

— Ah, a mãe dele, além de uma ótima cozinheira, é curandeira da vila. Quando Chanyeol disse para ela que queria sair pelo mundo, ela fez questão de ensinar a ele as coisas básicas para quando ele se machucasse e também tem a prática. Nós costumamos nos machucar durante os trabalhos, então ele já tem o jeito de fazer as coisas. Provavelmente, quando voltar, vai fazer um chá para você, as misturas de ervas que a mãe dele faz te fazem ficar novinho em folha após poucos dias — Jonas falou orgulhoso do parceiro.

— Minseok — O cavaleiro chamou assim que chegou com os galhos. — Ainda está com dor? — A cara feia que o amaldiçoado fez ao se ajeitar respondeu a pergunta do mais alto. — Vou fazer um chá e você vai melhorar bem rápido! — Exclamou abaixando-se para fazer a fogueira. O castanho olhou para o cavalo que devolveu com um olhar como se dissesse “Eu disse!” 

O cavaleiro ajeitou tudo e colocou a água para esquentar, enquanto esperava foi preparar a refeição daquela noite. O amaldiçoado, entediado, resolveu observar o que o outro fazia. Foi percebendo que ele era bastante cuidadoso manuseando as coisas, além de habilidoso, provavelmente resultado de muita prática, assim como os curativos. Começou a se perguntar se o cavaleiro era parecido com sua mãe, ela foi citada tantas vezes que gostaria de saber como ela era. Será que tinha os cabelos pretos iguais aos do cavaleiro? Ou até os mesmos olhos escuros? Ele havia puxado a altura dela ou de outro parente? E aquela cicatriz? Não se parecia com uma coisa hereditária, então…

— Onde você… — Quando voltou a si, Minseok percebeu que tocava no rosto de Chanyeol, que havia chegado perto de si para checar o seu pé. O da cicatriz tinha uma expressão confusa em seu rosto e encarava o amaldiçoado. Para disfarçar o seu constrangimento, ele encolheu sua mão e fingiu dor. —  _ Ai _ ,  _ ai _ ,  _ ai _ ! — Ele gritou, o que fez o outro se assustar.

— Onde dói?! — Park perguntou aflito, alternando seu olhar entre o pé e o rosto do castanho.

— Passou! — O humano honorário disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. — E o chá?

— Ah, sim, claro! — Chanyeol deu graças aos ancestrais por estar de noite, senão a vermelhidão em seu rosto estaria claramente visível. Nisso, o cavaleiro voltou sua atenção para o chá novamente, pondo as ervas na panelinha e mexendo um pouco, logo colocando num copo. — Agora, por favor, espere esfriar — Pediu passando o copo para o outro.

Depois, ele continuou o preparo da refeição. O resto da noite correu com um clima um pouco embaraçoso, então todos pouparam suas palavras. Seguiram sua viagem após comerem e quando chegou a hora acharam outra clareira para dormirem.

Na outra noite, assim que Minseok estava em sua forma humana novamente, Chanyeol foi logo até ele com sua muda de roupas e as coisas para fazer o curativo e a tala. Após tudo ser feito, o cavaleiro carregou o outro até Jonas e continuaram sua viagem. Tudo corria tranquilo até a hora da janta, entretanto quando estava perto de amanhecer ouviram um barulho estranho vindo de dentro da floresta.

— Pode ser outro coelho — Supôs Minseok.

— Não é nenhum coelho… — Chanyeol comentou colocando a mão em sua bainha. — Jonas, eu quero que você corra o mais rápido possível e ache um lugar seguro para o Minseok se transformar, não se preocupe comigo, eu vou dar um jeito de achar vocês — De repente o barulho cessou e três pessoas suspeitas apareceram. — Vão! — Park empunhou sua espada.

O equino não hesitou, correu floresta adentro sem olhar para trás, confiando nas palavras do companheiro. O dragão ainda não tinha absorvido o que havia acabado de acontecer, olhando para trás esperando ver algum vestígio do cavaleiro. Chegaram numa clareira a tempo, Jonas abaixou-se para que o amaldiçoado pudesse descer e conseguiu se afastar dele a tempo. 

— Descanse, Minseok, eu vou ficar vigiando e esperando o Chanyeol… — O cavalo disse tentando forçar um sorriso.

O dragão, agora em sua forma natural, seguiu a sugestão do equino, mas demorou um pouco para dormir. Nunca iria admitir, mas ficou preocupado com o destino do cavaleiro, quer dizer, se Chanyeol morresse, ele nunca se livraria da maldição. Horas se passaram e nenhum sinal do Park, nesse meio tempo, Jonas era obrigado pelo seu cansaço a tirar breves sonecas, afinal estava exausto da viagem, sem falar na preocupação com Chanyeol que drenava suas energias, mas tinha que ficar de vigia. Numa dessas sonecas, o cavalo foi acordado por um barulho e ficou aliviado ao ver a imagem do cavaleiro surgir dentre as árvores. Ele tinha alguns arranhões pelo corpo, uma cara de cansado e um saquinho em mãos.

— Encontrei vocês! — O da cicatriz foi de encontro ao amigo, abraçando-o. — Bom, aqueles saqueadores serviram muito mais do que eu imaginei… — Disse balançando o saquinho que carregava, tinham moedas ali dentro. Os dois gritaram de alegria. A comemoração acordou o dragão. — Oh, me desculpe por te acordar, Minseok, está se sentindo melhor? — Recebeu um aceno positivo.

— Ainda bem que você não morreu — O dragão comentou.

— Também fico feliz por isso — O de cabelos negros riu. — Mas, aqueles caras realmente me saíram melhor do que a encomenda. Depois que nocauteei eles, descobri que estávamos bem perto da cidade. Eu levei eles para lá e consegui uma recompensa por isso — Balançou o saquinho novamente. — Eles estavam sendo procurados há bastante tempo, já haviam saqueado muitos comerciantes da cidade. Além disso, ouvi alguns boatos e me parece que vamos conseguir algum trabalho lá. Enfim, ainda temos tempo até anoitecer, eu vou cuidar dos meus ferimentos e você, Jonas, vai dormir um pouco, ficou esse tempo todo fazendo vigia

— Mas, Chanyeol…

— Sem mais, amigo. Eu preciso cuidar dos meus machucados e você precisa dormir, não se preocupe que eu também vou descansar — Passou a mão pela cabeça do parceiro.

Minseok observava tudo silenciosamente, aqueles dois pareciam preocupar-se genuinamente um com o outro. Sua cabeça estava abaixada e ele estava atento ao que o cavaleiro fazia.

— Você deveria voltar a dormir, precisa estar descansado para continuar a viagem — Park comentou sem olhar para o dragão, prestando atenção em seus machucados.

— Não estou com sono, na verdade estou cansado de dormir — Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e se distraiu com outra coisa.

Nas horas que se passaram, Minseok olhou para tudo o que tinha ao seu redor, observou os insetos, viu folhas caírem e animais pequenos correndo ao longe. Quando se cansou, parou para saber o que Chanyeol fazia já que não ouvia mais os sons de seus passos. Procurando ele, o achou sentado no chão, encostado em uma árvore, dormindo, se permitiu dar uma risadinha com a cena, ele estava tão preocupado em fazer a guarda, porém seu corpo dizia outra coisa. O dragão decidiu que ele iria fazer a vigia e deixaria os outros dois descansando. 

Perto do pôr do sol, o de cabelos pretos acordou e se assustou ao ter percebido que tinha dormido por tanto tempo. Entretanto, logo se acalmou quando viu Jonas e o amaldiçoado batendo um papo. Levantou e espreguiçou-se, depois sentiu uma leve dor nas costas, isso que dava dormir sentado. Foi na direção da sacola para pegar a muda de roupa de Minseok e os materiais para o curativo.

— Onde estão as roupas que você usou ontem? — Park perguntou para o dragão após não achá-las.

— Não deu tempo de tirar quando chegamos aqui — Deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem… — O da cicatriz falou após suspirar, gostava daquelas roupas e agora elas tinham virado picadinho. 

Pegou outra muda de roupas suas e esperou até o momento da transformação. Após a névoa se dissipar, foi até Minseok, entregando-lhe as roupas e esperando ele vesti-las para que pudesse refazer a tala no pé dele.

— Bom, vamos andando, a cidade não é muito longe e vamos ter um jantar bom hoje! — O cavaleiro disse animado, ajudando o amaldiçoado a se levantar.

Após colocar o humano honorário em cima do cavalo, os viajantes partiram. Em mais ou menos uma hora eles haviam chegado à cidade. O chão de paralelepípedo era charmoso e combinava com a maioria das estruturas das casas ali, a cidadezinha era bem iluminada e muitas pessoas circulavam na rua naquele horário. 

Como de costume, assim que notaram a presença do forasteiro com a cicatriz no rosto, os olhares e comentários começaram, os amigos nem se importavam mais com aquilo, passaram até a achar bom, porque arranjavam trabalhos mais rapidamente por conta da fofoca. Mas, Minseok ficou um pouco incomodado, era estranho ser alvo de atenção. Andaram um pouco até avistarem uma taverna que tinha um pequeno estábulo, por sorte não estava totalmente cheio.

— Ok, eu vou entrar com o Minseok e vejo como vou te alimentar, amigão — Falou, ajudando o amaldiçoado a descer do cavalo e colocando o braço dele por cima de seus ombros.

— Sangue de Dragão… — O de cabelos pretos leu, logo depois se arrependendo de tê-lo feito. 

— Um belo nome, devo admitir — Ironizou o castanho.

— Você não pode ligar para essas coisas — Chanyeol replicou abrindo a porta da taverna.

O estabelecimento estava bem cheio e animado, muitos grupos bebendo em suas mesas e dois bardos colaborando numa canção. Ao reparar na decoração, perceberam que o lugar tinha várias referências de dragões, desenhos assustadores, escamas, caldas, pares de asas e cabeças empalhadas espalhadas pelas paredes. Eles andaram até o balcão onde havia alguns lugares vagos.

—  _ Pft _ , eu realmente odeio humanos… — Minseok comentou fazendo uma cara desagradável.

O cavaleiro ajudou o outro a sentar, fazendo o mesmo em seguida e logo um cara velho veio atendê-los.

— Vão querer algo para beber? Temos cerveja, hidromel e a bebida da casa: sangue de olho de dragão! — O homem gritou.

— Que intrigante! — O amaldiçoado fingiu interesse colocando os cotovelos no balcão e apoiando o rosto entre as mãos, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes. — Porque essa bebida tem esse nome? — Olhou de relance para Chanyeol e voltou sua atenção para o velho.

—  _ Ah _ ,  _ sim _ , meu tatara tatara tatara tatara tataravô era um grande caçador de dragões, ele matou todos os que têm os pedaços expostos aqui e muito mais — Contava orgulhosamente. — E ele costumava guardar o sangue deles para pôr na bebida dele e essa tradição ficou na família. Como esse bar é uma herança, depois da morte dele, colocamos isso no nosso cardápio para a lembrança dele ficar viva. — Ele apoiou um cotovelo no balcão para ficar mais próximo de Minseok. — Nós colocamos três gotas em cada bebida e os aventureiros que bebem comentam que os ajuda nas suas viagens, dizem que melhora a imunidade — Deu uma piscadela.

— Muito interessante mesmo, senhor. Você vai querer uma dessas, Chanyeol, acho que irá ajudar você — Se virou para o cavaleiro, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado e cruzando os braços. 

— Não, obrigado — O da cicatriz riu para disfarçar. — O que o senhor tem para comer?

— Será que tem carne de dragão? — O castanho abriu a boca exageradamente.

— Claro que não, garoto, não dá pra conservar carne por tanto tempo — O senhor riu e entregou dois cardápios para os jovens.

— Eu vou querer essa sopa de algas do pântano, dois pães com queijo de cabra e um pedaço de bolo de milho — Chanyeol falou pescando no cardápio.

— E você, filho? — O velho se virou para o amaldiçoado.

— O mesmo que ele — Sorriu falsamente e assim que o homem virou de costas voltou a sua carranca costumeira. — Que lugar agradável — Usou sarcasmo pesadamente se virando para o seu companheiro de viagens.

— A gente não deveria ter vindo para essa taverna… — Park murmurou.

— Não, foi bom vir aqui, me lembrou claramente o motivo de eu não confiar em humanos, muito obrigado, Chanyeol — Sorriu falsamente.

— Olha, você falou meu nome! — O da cicatriz exclamou animado.

— Você é patético, garoto… — Minseok falou se virando para frente do balcão.

—  _ Ei _ , garoto, qual é a dessa cicatriz na sua cara? — O velho perguntou voltando com com os pães e os bolos, os colocando no balcão.

—  _ Ah _ , foi numa missão… — Falou sem graça.

— Então, espera… Cicatriz no rosto, conseguiu numa missão… Você é Scar, o Temor Bestial?! Aquele das músicas? — O velhote gritou e o bar todo ficou em silêncio.

— O Temor Bestial? Tem músicas sobre você? Impressionante… — O dragão comentou baixo.

— Sim, sou eu — Admitiu, acenando levemente para as pessoas do estabelecimento.

— Avisem ao mestre! — Alguém gritou e duas pessoas saíram do bar.

— Agora você vai arrumar um trabalho, parabéns! — O amaldiçoado mordeu o pão e o levantou como se dissesse “Saúde!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gostaram? comentários são muito bem-vindos, quero saber a opinião de vocês!
> 
> não sei qual o dia vou postar, mas pretendo postar até sexta, entretanto ninguém sabe né?
> 
> bom domingo pra vocês, beijos!


	4. Capítulo 3.2: um pedido de desculpas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desculpa, galerinha, demorei um pouco pra postar
> 
> já achei uma beta, então agora os capítulos vão ser revisadinhos
> 
> aproveitem o capítulo!

Desde a revelação de que Scar, o Temor Bestial estava naquele estabelecimento, o bar havia ficado um tanto silencioso. Chanyeol estava completamente envergonhado, não gostava de atenção, já os clientes pareciam com um pouco de medo e surpresos, analisavam discretamente o famoso caçador e percebiam que não era nem um pouco como eles imaginavam. Por fim, Minseok estava fervendo de raiva, principalmente dele mesmo. Por ter aceitado viajar com um caçador de bestas, por ter entregado todas as suas esperanças de se livrar de sua maldição para um homem que provavelmente estava o levando para o abate. Como estava enfurecido resolveu fazer algo que iria deixá-lo com um humor melhor, irritar e provocar.

—  _ Então _ , Scar, o Temor Bestial… — Minseok começou com a voz baixa.

— Não me chame assim — O cavaleiro respondeu firme no mesmo tom, interrompendo o outro, sem olhá-lo.

— Porque não? Esse nome é tão grandioso e revela exatamente quem você é — O castanho disse de forma traiçoeira.

— Porque eu não gosto, além do mais, você não me conhece, não sabe quem eu sou — Continuou secamente encarando o balcão.

— Claro que eu sei, você é um assassino — Aproximou seu rosto do de Chanyeol, cuspindo as palavras.

— Eu não… — Virou sua face para encarar o dragão.

— Me poupe das suas desculpinhas esfarrapadas, Scar — Pronunciou o nome de forma arrastada, em seguida se afastando. Logo, ajeitou-se em seu lugar, pigarreou e bateu algumas palmas para atrair a atenção do bar para si. Já que o mais alto não gostava de seu pseudônimo, sabia a forma perfeita de irritá-lo ainda mais. — Pessoas, onde está a animação desse lugar? Vocês não querem fazer uma recepção agradável para o grande Scar? Pois, tratem de avivar este estabelecimento! — Levantou os braços. — Não querem deixá-lo irritado… — Falou apontando para Park e fazendo outro sinal que Jonas o havia ensinado, aquele em que se passa o dedo na garganta para indicar morte.

Após dois segundos atônitos, um dos bardos dedilhou o alaúde e o colega acompanhou, assim começando a cantar a música mais famosa sobre Scar. Todos no bar começaram a acompanhar a canção e Minseok batia palmas enquanto ouvia a melodia, por vezes cantando os trechos os quais tinha conseguido decorar. Chanyeol, visivelmente irritado, respirava fundo para não arrancar os seus ouvidos ali mesmo. Começou a comer o que encontrava-se em sua frente ferozmente, estava com fome e além disso, era uma boa forma de descontar a sua irritação. O amaldiçoado, que o olhava de relance, abriu um sorriso, estava satisfeito por hora, mas aquela seria uma longa noite para o cavaleiro, o castanho não largaria de seu pé tão cedo.

Agora tomando sua sopa de algas muito mais calmo, Park falava com o velhote para saber como dar comida a Jonas. Já o dragão havia acalmado seus ânimos e agora aproveitava o seu jantar. Subitamente, em meio a animação do ambiente, alguém abre a porta com força, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes. A pessoa estava coberta da cabeça aos pés, entretanto todos pareciam saber quem era, já que se calaram e ajeitaram suas posturas. O capuz foi retirado, revelando uma mulher de pele negra e tranças soltas usando um diadema dourado simples.

— Onde está Scar, o Temor Bestial? — Ela se pronunciou com uma voz firme.

— Eu estou aqui — Chanyeol sinalizou, levantando sua mão ao olhar para a mulher.

— Venha comigo — Ela disse e se virou, saindo do estabelecimento.

O cavaleiro agradeceu ao senhor, deixou o dinheiro no balcão, logo indo na direção de Minseok e se virando de costas, indicando para ele subir ali. O dragão subiu meio desajeitado, porém o da cicatriz o arrumou, em seguida saiu andando rápido para fora do bar, indo encontrar com a mulher.

— Com sua licença, você poderia me dar apenas um minuto? — O cavaleiro perguntou a moça, que assentiu.

O mais alto foi rapidamente ao estábulo e chamou por seu companheiro, que logo deu as caras.

— Jonas, estamos indo falar com o chefe da cidade. Você fica aqui, vão te dar comida e na volta, a gente vem te pegar — Park disse rapidamente.

— Tudo bem, boa sorte! Enquanto vocês vão fazer uma das partes difíceis, eu vou descansar — O equino sorriu, o que fez o cavaleiro rir. 

— Descanse mesmo, você merece — O da cicatriz fez carinho no cavalo. — Vamos indo, te atualizo quando voltarmos — Finalizou e voltou para onde a mulher estava.

— Siga-me, vou te levar até ele — Começaram a andar. — Eu sou Aurora, mestra da guarda e braço direito do chefe — Ela tirou sua mão de dentro da capa, revelando um bracelete dourado que cobria praticamente todo o seu antebraço.

— Pode me chamar de Chanyeol — O da cicatriz apertou a mão dela e deu um sorriso pequeno, o qual ela retribuiu.

— E você, quem é? — Aurora direcionou o olhar para o que estava nas costas do cavaleiro, que até fez menção de falar.

— Esse é Minseok, meu… — O de cabelos pretos tinha que pensar rápido para que o dragão não falasse nenhuma besteira. — Escudeiro, meu escudeiro.

—  _ Hm _ , pensei que trabalhasse sozinho… — A mestra olhou um pouco confusa.

— Pois é, eu trabalhava, mas é preciso reconhecer quando se precisa de ajuda — Deu uma risadinha sem graça.

— Realmente — Ela concordou, analisando o amaldiçoado mais detalhadamente. — E o que aconteceu com seu pé?

— Machuquei quando fui descer do cavalo — Respondeu simplesmente.

— Chegamos! — Aurora sinalizou ao pararem perto de uma grande casa.

Ela abriu a porta, entrando e dando passagem para o cavaleiro. Chanyeol adentrou e deu uma olhada ao seu redor, era uma casa bem aconchegante e iluminada. Em sua frente havia uma grande escada que se dividia em duas dando no mesmo corredor, onde havia uma porta dupla no meio, era majestoso. Aurora passou por ele, indo em direção a escadaria, antes de segui-la ajeitou Minseok em suas costas. Subiram pelo lado direito e ao chegar lá em cima, dirigiram-se para a sala do meio. Quando a mestra da guarda abriu a porta, puderam ver uma grande mesa, onde um homem estava sentado escrevendo algo. Quando notou a presença deles no cômodo logo se levantou, abrindo os braços e dando um sorriso radiante. Suas roupas eram elegantes e, como Aurora, usava um simples diadema dourado em sua cabeça. Ele e a mulher eram muito semelhantes, salvo pelo estilo de seus cabelos, o pensamento de serem parentes passou pela cabeça de Park. Andaram até a mesa, onde o cavaleiro deixou Minseok sentado em uma das muitas cadeiras dali.

— Você deve ser Scar, o Temor Bestial — Supôs o homem ao se aproximar do da cicatriz, que concordou com a cabeça. — É uma honra tê-lo em nossa cidade — Ele disse com uma voz melodiosa estendendo sua mão para o caçador. — Eu sou Apolo, dizem por aí que eu sou o chefe — Deu uma risada curta, o da cicatriz pegou a sua mão. — Entretanto, eu estou mais para uma imagem, sirvo para conversar em reuniões — Ele beijou a mão de Chanyeol rapidamente, logo depois voltando-se para a mulher. — Minha irmãzinha mesmo é a que faz as coisas acontecerem, não sei o que seria de mim sem ela! — Foi até Aurora e beijou a mão dela também.

— Você é muito dramático — A mestra riu, abraçando o irmão de lado.

— E você, quem é? — Apolo foi até o amaldiçoado, lhe estendendo a mão.

— Sou Minseok, escudeiro de Scar — O dragão sorriu ao pronunciar o codinome, dando a sua mão para o chefe que a beijou com rapidez, logo voltando para o seu lugar.

— Agora que já nos apresentamos, vamos falar de negócios — O homem sentou-se em sua cadeira. — Pode se sentar, não se acanhe — Indicou a cadeira ao lado do suposto escudeiro ao cavaleiro, que fez o que lhe foi pedido. Em seguida, Aurora foi se sentar ao lado de seu irmão. — Então, não sei se é do seu conhecimento, mas nossa cidade sempre tirou de um pântano próximo o seu principal sustento. Recentemente, começamos a crescer comercialmente, nos obrigando a ir mais até lá. Porém, há mais ou menos uma semana, uma leva de trabalhadores sumiu sem deixar rastro, suspeitamos que seja uma besta. Já enviamos centenas de guerreiros e guerreiras, mas nenhum sequer voltou para contar história. Procuramos especialistas, contudo, nenhum quis nos prestar seus serviços, mas, felizmente, nesta noite, o senhor nos deu a honra de sua ilustre presença, avivando nossas esperanças. Então, gostaria de saber se o senhor estaria disposto a nos ajudar, é só você nos dizer o seu preço que nós estaremos mais do que dispostos a pagar, além de oferecer qualquer auxílio necessário — Ao longo de sua fala, o homem gesticulava muito com suas mãos e agora ele as tinha juntas, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. — O que nos diz?

—  _ Bom _ , vai ser difícil, tenho zero informações sobre a suposta criatura, mas vou aceitar — Os irmãos comemoraram. — Sobre o preço, eu cobro 300 peças de ouro, além disso, ao final do trabalho vou-lhes pedir algo, não posso revelar o que, porém, preciso que vocês me deem esse voto de confiança e aceitem o que proponho — Chanyeol disse calmamente.

— Tudo bem, vamos lhe dar esse voto — Aurora disse após rapidamente discutir com o irmão em baixa voz.

Minseok, que ouviu toda a conversa atentamente, suspeitou desse pedido do cavaleiro, o que ele estava tramando? Não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Após a fala da mestra, Scar e os irmãos se levantaram, trocando apertos de mão. 

— Então, quando você vai até lá? — Apolo perguntou ao caçador.

— Agora mesmo, não podemos perder tempo, quanto antes esse problema for resolvido, melhor — O da cicatriz replicou.

— Ótimo, então eu os levarei até lá — A mulher se prontificou. — Você não vai precisar de suporte extra, já que o pé de seu escudeiro está machucado? 

— Não se preocupe, na verdade, o pé dele já está praticamente bom, mas estamos mantendo a tala apenas para precaver, além do mais, ele não deixa de ser útil apenas porque está com o pé machucado — Chanyeol abaixou-se de costas para Minseok, mais uma vez indicando para que ele subisse. — Vai ficar tudo bem, não precisam se preocupar, apenas mantenham a população longe do pântano — Levantou-se. — Vamos?

Apolo despediu-se e os três saíram da sala. Após partirem da grande casa, voltaram àquele bar para buscar Jonas, Aurora conseguiu uma tocha para o grupo e foram para a trilha que levava ao pântano. Cerca de meia hora depois já haviam chegado ao seu destino, então pararam.

— Obrigado, Aurora, assumimos daqui em diante — Chanyeol agradeceu.

— Tem certeza de que não vai precisar de ajuda? Eu mesma posso ir com vocês — Ela ofereceu, dando a tocha para o cavaleiro. — É preciso reconhecer quando se precisa de ajuda — A mulher disse parafraseando o que Park havia dito mais cedo, o que o fez rir.

— Não precisa, fique tranquila, além do mais, se acontecesse algo a você, seria muito ruim para a sua cidade — Ele pegou a tocha. — Pode ir, muito obrigada mais uma vez por nos acompanhar até aqui

— Eu que agradeço, não sei o que faríamos se você não tivesse aparecido na cidade. Vou voltar agora, desejo a vocês muita sorte — A mestra falou e se virou, indo fazer o seu caminho de volta para a vila.

— Vamos precisar… — Chanyeol murmurou para dentro.

Agora, encarando a floresta, os companheiros de viagem perceberam que havia uma névoa muito espessa cobrindo o ambiente. Aquilo, junto ao silêncio da zona úmida, fez o cavaleiro engolir seco, algo estava muito errado. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, disse ao cavalo tudo o que sabia sobre aquela missão, o pedindo para ficar atento. Ele deu o primeiro passo lentamente e começou a andar pântano adentro, sendo seguido por Jonas que levava Minseok. O dragão, que não estava gostando nada daquilo, resolveu que a melhor coisa a se fazer era irritar o da cicatriz novamente, cantando uma de suas músicas, agora que já havia conseguido memorizar praticamente a letra inteira. O de cabelos pretos estava tentando se concentrar para focar na missão, mas o que o amaldiçoado estava fazendo cumpria com o seu objetivo. O equino, que sabia claramente que o companheiro não gostava nada daquilo, resolveu intervir.

— Minseok, então, décima primeira lição: se uma pessoa não gosta de algo, é melhor você não fazer — Deu uma risadinha sem graça ao final da frase para tentar amenizar o clima, mas o comentário foi ignorado pelo dragão que continuou cantando.

— Minseok, eu preciso me concentrar, dá pra você parar por favor? — O mais alto disse calmamente enquanto tentava não tropeçar nas raízes expostas, porém o castanho ignorou mais uma vez, agora cantando mais alto.

Enquanto o amaldiçoado estava focado em cantar e o cavaleiro tentava não perder o foco, Jonas prestava atenção nos arredores. Ele viu uma cesta destruída flutuando na água, alguns pedaços de pano rasgados pendurados numa raíz, além de uma lança fincada no chão com a parte de baixo submersa. O cavalo não gostava nada daquilo e, fora isso, tinha a sensação de estar sendo seguido e um barulho estranho que parecia aumentar aos poucos. Voltando a Park, que já estava bastante irritado, o auge veio quando ele tropeçou e caiu na água, quase apagando a tocha que ele conseguiu salvar erguendo sua mão. Ele se levantou se sacudindo e parou na frente de Jonas para encarar Minseok.

— Olha, já chega, não dá mais, você está atrapalhando! — Exclamou irritado. — Estamos num pântano, a noite com uma neblina espessa e essa sua cantoria fez com que eu tropeçasse quase apagando a tocha. Você quer o que, que a gente fique perdido nesse lugar, é? — Falou um pouco mais alto.

— Pode ser, contanto que você não mate outra criatura que estava apenas tentando proteger o seu lar da ganância insaciável da  _ sua  _ espécie! — O dragão gritou, apontando o dedo para o da cicatriz.

—  _ Gente… _ — Jonas tentou interromper a discussão, pois ninguém havia percebido que cipós suspeitos se aproximavam dos pés deles.

— Ah! É disso que se trata? — O mais alto estava indignado. — Você está atrapalhando o meu trabalho por causa desse seu pensamento equivocado?

— Equivocado? Você é inacreditável, Scar! — Minseok provocou.

— Não me chame assim! — O cavaleiro bradou furioso.

—  _ Gente… _ — O equino tentou mais alto dessa vez, ao ver que os cipós começavam a subir pelos pés do companheiro e pelas suas patas.

— Se vai te deixar irritado e te atrapalhar, vou continuar chamando! 

— Você é tão teimoso! Se me escutasse só uma vez desde que começamos a viajar, saberia o que estamos fazendo aqui. Se me escutasse saberia que eu não… — Chanyeol gritava, mas foi interrompido por Jonas que fez isso mais alto.

— Gente! — O equino não poupou esforços, o que fez os dois olharem para ele. — Olhem para baixo! — Agora já era tarde demais, os cipós já estavam muito enrolados e quando se calaram, puderam ouvir o barulho estranho bastante elevado.

Todos gritaram quando seus pés foram puxados, inclusive Minseok que foi pego no ar. O cavaleiro deixou a tocha cair na água e agora tudo que eles viam era por conta da luz da Lua. Estavam de ponta cabeça no ar com os cipós presos em seus pés e patas, isso fez com que algumas coisas caíssem das sacolas que Jonas carregava. Aos poucos, diante deles uma figura gigante ia se formando, aparentemente de cipós, e quando se completou rugiu para eles.

— Vocês também vieram aqui para me matar? Se vieram, podem dar adeus as suas vidas — A voz era profunda e amedrontadora.

— Não, não, nós viemos para te ajudar — Chanyeol disse já desesperado, balançando as suas mãos.

—  _ Hm _ , prove! — A criatura ordenou.

— Tudo bem — Rapidamente o cavaleiro tirou a sua espada da bainha e a soltou, deixando-a cair na água.

A criatura pareceu convencida, já que lentamente os cipós foram descendo, os colocando no chão novamente. Alguns deles também recuperaram as coisas que caíram das sacolas do cavalo, pondo-as em seu devido lugar, após sacudirem para que secassem. A criatura diminuiu de tamanho, ficando da altura do cavaleiro e aproximou-se do grupo.

— Desculpem os meus modos, geralmente todos os que vem aqui querem me matar, não esperava por alguém que viesse me ajudar — A criatura disse com uma voz melancólica.

— Tudo bem, nós entendemos, nós é que pedimos desculpas por chegar aqui causando uma confusão — Chanyeol fez uma leve reverência.

Minseok continuava sentado no chão com uma pequena parte de seu corpo submersa na água. Prestava atenção no que estava acontecendo ali, entretanto, quanto mais via, menos entendia.

—  _ Bom _ , deixe-me nos apresentar. Eu sou Chanyeol, este é Jonas e aquele é Minseok — Apontou para cada um e quando percebeu que o dragão ainda estava no chão, foi até ele, o levantando. — Levante antes que pegue um resfriado — Falou baixinho para ele, o conduzindo até o equino.

— O que você está fazendo? — O castanho questionou em baixa voz.

— Só escuta, tá bom? Só dessa vez — Respondeu, o ajudando a subir no cavalo, logo se voltando para a criatura.

— Eu sou o espírito guardião do pântano, eu  _ sou  _ o próprio pântano 

— E o que aconteceu? Digo, em relação a você e aos moradores da cidade — O cavaleiro questionou.

— Ah, aqueles imprestáveis! — Exclamou com desgosto, pigarreando em seguida. — Bem, nós costumávamos viver em harmonia, tanto que nunca precisei me mostrar. Eles vinham, pegavam o que precisavam e havia equilíbrio. Porém, de uns tempos para cá, eles começaram a vir com mais frequência e isso estava matando o pântano,  _ me  _ matando. — O espírito narrava ressentido. — Eu tinha que tomar alguma providência, senão tudo morreria, eu tinha que proteger essas criaturas — Ele pegou um sapinho com suas mãos de cipó e fez carinho. — Como você pode ver, tudo aqui está praticamente morto, quase não há insetos e animais, a água está suja e os meus cipós não são mais como costumavam ser… Eu não podia permitir que eles viessem aqui e matassem tudo! — Elevou a voz num misto de raiva e tristeza.

— Isso é péssimo. Como nós podemos te ajudar? — O da cicatriz perguntou, se aproximando da criatura.

— Simples, eu preciso que eles parem de vir, para que eu possa me recuperar em paz 

Como o cavaleiro havia pedido, Minseok ouvia tudo atentamente. Naquele momento, as coisas começaram a ficar evidentes para ele. Enquanto o da cicatriz conversava com o guardião, o dragão ia percebendo a verdadeira face de Chanyeol, a qual em nenhum momento estava escondida, na verdade o amaldiçoado estava cego demais por conta da raiva para poder vê-la. Se sentiu muito idiota por ter insultado o da cicatriz sem ter dado a ele uma única oportunidade de se explicar, sendo que ele só queria ajudar. Sentia-se na obrigação de pedir desculpas, mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Ao terminar a conversa com o espírito, o de cabelos negros se despediu, dizendo que faria o que lhe foi pedido, então seguiram o seu caminho para fora do pântano sendo guiados por um cipó.

— Eu vou me sujar um pouco e me arranhar com uns galhos para parecer que foi uma batalha difícil — Chanyeol disse, pegando a água do chão e colocando sobre si. — Já vocês têm que ser muito discretos, tentem não serem vistos. Jonas, vá para a saída da cidade e encontre um lugar seguro para o Minseok se transformar, eu dou um jeito de encontrar vocês — Pegou um galho que flutuava e começou a arranhar seu braço e seu rosto.

— Tudo bem, se você demorar muito, podemos fazer um sinal de fumaça ou algo do tipo — Jonas respondeu.

Ao chegarem a saída do pântano, o da cicatriz agradeceu ao cipó. Logo em seguida foi pegar algo em uma das bolsas que o equino carregava.

— Tome, vista isso — Falou, dando uma capa ao amaldiçoado. — Assim ninguém vai te reconhecer — O dragão pegou e tentou decifrar como vestiria aquilo, era apenas um pedaço de pano. — Deixa que eu faço. Você põe sobre a cabeça assim, aí você aperta essa cordinha e pronto! — Explicou o cavaleiro enquanto ajeitava a capa no outro com dificuldade, a diferença de altura por conta do cavalo o impedia de fazer melhor. — Pode ir na frente, Jonas, e lembrem-se, sejam discretos. Eu vou passar um tempo aqui e treinar a minha atuação para ser convincente — Colocou a mão na testa de forma dramática, o que fez o cavalo rir e Minseok dar um sorrisinho quase imperceptível. 

O cavalo seguiu a trilha até a cidade e foi discretamente para a saída dela, já estava quase amanhecendo quando acharam um lugar adequado para a mutação. Enquanto isso, Chanyeol esperou muito tempo até voltar para a cidade, sumonou o ator dentro de si e fez seu caminho até o burgo mancando. Parou o primeiro morador que viu implorando para que chamasse Aurora e fingiu seu melhor desmaio, acabou dormindo esperando a mulher chegar. Quando acordou estava numa cama confortável e no quarto estavam Aurora, Apolo e outra pessoa falando com os irmãos, supôs que fosse algum curandeiro.

— O que aconteceu? — Park tinha uma mão na cabeça e uma voz sonolenta, os três voltaram sua atenção para ele.

— Como eu estava dizendo a eles, você provavelmente desmaiou de cansaço, a luta deve ter sido muito desgastante — A pessoa chegou mais perto, olhando atentamente para o cavaleiro. — Bom, meu trabalho aqui está feito, vou indo agora, vocês devem ter coisas para resolver — Ela se afastou e foi em direção a porta. — Já cuidei dos ferimentos dele, só precisa descansar até se sentir melhor — Saiu do cômodo.

— Como você está? — Apolo perguntou ao cavaleiro, sentando-se na ponta da cama, Aurora fez o mesmo.

— Eu estou bem melhor na verdade — Chanyeol respondeu esfregando os olhos, em seguida se ajeitando para sentar na cama.

— Então, como foi lá no pântano? — A mestra da guarda questionou, parecendo ansiosa pela resposta.

— Tenho que dizer, não foi fácil, mas consegui me livrar da criatura… — Os rostos dos irmãos se iluminaram. — Entretanto, antes do suspiro final, ele me disse que assim que ele morresse, uma maldição seria lançada ali, matando qualquer criatura que voltasse a entrar — O da cicatriz falou como se estivesse se lembrando, os dois caíram como patinhos, suas expressões murcharam. — Ele não mentiu, quando conseguimos sair, meu cavalo quis voltar, pois meu escudeiro havia se perdido. Quando ele pisou, ele se desfez em cinzas, foi horrível — Abaixou a cabeça fingindo pesar, após uma pausa dramática segurou no ombro do chefe e o encarou — Você não pode mais deixar ninguém entrar naquele lugar, esse é o meu pedido. Se você, se _ vocês _ deixarem que as pessoas continuem indo para lá, elas vão morrer. Vocês provocaram a ira do espírito porque estavam matando o pântano, ele jogou a maldição para afastar vocês e eu sugiro que façam isso

—  _ Mas _ , e a nossa economia? Como vamos sobreviver sem o pântano? — O chefe se desesperou.

— Vocês não tem outra fonte de renda?

— Comercializamos madeira, mas em escala muito menor — Aurora falou.

— Também temos produção de tecido, porém é um mercado interno, não exportamos… — Apolo completou.

— Então, essa vai ser a saída de vocês, terão que investir nisso para ter estabilidade novamente, contudo, tem que manter o equilíbrio. Pode não ter uma criatura guardando a floresta, mas a natureza sempre acha outra forma de dar o troco — Chanyeol alertou.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu no ambiente, então, os irmãos pediram que o caçador descansasse mais enquanto eles ajeitavam as coisas sobre o pagamento dele e saíram do cômodo. O da cicatriz ficou pensando em como estariam Minseok e Jonas, além de ter ficado agoniado por não saber que horas eram, mas, apesar das preocupações, conseguiu adormecer tranquilamente. Após acordar, acertou o dinheiro com os irmãos e reforçou que eles não deveriam deixar ninguém cruzar o pântano. Quando ele partiu o sol já estava se pondo e ele conseguiu ver o sinal de fumaça ao longe, chegando lá, achou Jonas dormindo e Minseok vestindo suas roupas. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar o cavalo, Chanyeol foi até o amaldiçoado para checar o seu pé.

— Sente dor quando eu faço isso? — O cavaleiro pressionou levemente o tornozelo do outro.

— Não — Respondeu simplista. Estava ansioso, sentia que devia se desculpar com o cavaleiro, mas não sabia como começar ou como fazer da melhor maneira. Escolheu aquele momento em que Park estava distraído para fazer isso, já que ele estava ocupado demais com o seu pé machucado para reparar num pedido de desculpas esfarrapado. — Então, quer dizer que você é uma farsa… 

— Totalmente — O mais alto riu levemente enquanto analisava o machucado quase cicatrizado no pé do castanho.

— Quer dizer, você não é um assassino, nem nada, você está só ajudando — O dragão se atrapalhava um pouco com as palavras. — Aquilo lá que você fez no pântano foi… surpreendente, claro que foi, até porque eu pensava que as suas intenções eram outras —  _ Pelas barbas do anão _ , porque era tão difícil chegar onde queria?

— Consegue mexer o pé direito? — O da cicatriz cutucou o membro esperando uma resposta motora, Minseok girou seu pé lentamente. — Que ótimo!

— O meu ponto é… — Suspirou, tomando coragem para pronunciar as palavras. — Eu sinto muito por… Por tudo, pela minha teimosia, pelas acusações e por não ter te dado a oportunidade de falar — Desabafou, sentindo um enorme peso sair de seus ombros, mas aparentemente o de cabelos pretos não havia escutado, já que parecia muito concentrado na sua brincadeira de curandeiro. — Chanyeol, você me escutou?! — Quando o cavaleiro o olhou com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto ele teve sua resposta.

— Desculpa, não queria te encarar para não ficar constrangido, você estava  _ tão  _ adorável — O da cicatriz pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

—  _ Pft _ , eu já te disse que você é patético? — Minseok sentiu o seu rosto esquentar, queria enfiar a sua cara em algum lugar de tanta vergonha que sentia naquele momento, o outro riu, se levantando em seguida.

— Vamos ver se você consegue andar — Estendeu a mão para o que sentava no chão, que a pegou, se levantando. — Olha, tá tudo bem, você tinha todo o direito de duvidar de mim e se sentir ameaçado — Chanyeol segurava as duas mãos de Minseok o guiando devagar enquanto andava, olhando para seus pés. — O importante é que você já sabe de tudo. Agora você confia em mim? — Park parou e olhou nos olhos do mais baixo, que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e um mínimo sorriso, o que fez o cavaleiro sorrir novamente. — Pronto, você está novinho em folha! — Exclamou soltando as mãos do outro. — Daqui em diante, você tem que tomar mais cuidado para que acidentes assim não aconteçam

Naquele momento, Jonas acordou, assim fazendo com que eles se ajeitassem e seguissem viagem. Durante o trajeto, o da cicatriz contou toda a história de como fez para convencer o povo da cidade a não entrar mais no pântano. Aquela noite ficaria na memória de Minseok para sempre, ele se permitiu rir despretensiosamente, se sentia seguro para fazer aquilo. Naquela noite o cavaleiro e o dragão conseguiram construir a base que sustentaria o relacionamento dos dois e ela era feita de confiança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gostaram? suspeitavam disso? e agora, como vocês acham que vai ficar a relação xiuyeol?
> 
> comentários são sempre bem-vindos, meu twitter está aberto se quiserem falar comigo por lá https://twitter.com/sunshinevnz, fiz um curious cat também, caso prefiram https://curiouscat.qa/cabritasenpai
> 
> boa semana pra vocês!


	5. Capítulo 4.1: lar, doce lar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gente, meu deus, me desculpem, fiz alguma coisas hoje que me atrasaram e eu só consegui terminar o capítulo agora
> 
> sem mais delongas, aproveitem a primeira parte desse capítulo que é o meu preferido, ele tá só amor, boa leitura <3

_ A atmosfera era quente, para onde quer que ele olhasse havia fogo. Ele corria sem parar, jogando-se contra as chamas, mas nada adiantava porque elas nunca acabavam. Somado a isso haviam os gritos, várias vozes berrando coisas indistintas, entretanto todas pareciam desesperadas e com medo. De repente ele parou e o fogo foi se aproximando, as chamas estavam perto demais, ele podia sentí-las perto de sua pele, prestes a engoli-lo. _

Minseok acordou assustado. Aquele pesadelo estava ficando cada vez mais frequente e ele não sabia o que fazer. Chanyeol já havia reparado que o dragão não estava dormindo bem nos últimos dias, mas quando perguntava ele dizia que era apenas um sonho qualquer. Uma semana tinha se passado desde o trabalho do pântano e aquele era o quarto dia com o qual o amaldiçoado sonhava com isso

— Ei, Minseok! — O cavaleiro gritou para que o dragão pudesse ouvir. — Porque você não voa pra um lago que tem ali na frente? Já tem alguns dias desde o nosso último banho, então acho bom tomarmos outro… — Ele levantou um dos braços e cheirou sua axila, fazendo uma expressão nada agradável, o que arrancou do outro um riso contido.

O amaldiçoado assentiu e se preparou para alçar voo, enquanto isso Park acordava Jonas. Em poucos bater de asas, o dragão pousou dentro do lago e não teve que esperar muito para ver o cavaleiro chegar com o equino ao seu lado. O da cicatriz começou a tirar suas roupas enquanto o outro olhava.

— O que está olhando? Vire para lá! — Chanyeol gritou rindo e guardando sua camisa na mochila.

O dragão olhou para o outro lado e, poucos minutos depois, sua transformação veio. Quando a névoa se dissipou Minseok levou um susto ao ver o cavaleiro do seu lado com uma bucha de banho numa mão e uma barra de sabão na outra. O da cicatriz riu mais uma vez, logo molhando as coisas que tinha em mãos e esfregando uma na outra. Entregou a esponja ensaboada para o outro se lavar, enquanto ele mesmo usava a mão como uma. Park queria falar mais uma vez com o castanho sobre os pesadelos para ver se dessa vez conseguia alguma resposta mais concreta. Num momento, o humano honorário devolveu a bucha para o cavaleiro, pedindo para que lhe lavasse as costas. Ali, esfregando as costas do outro, sentiu que era um momento oportuno.

— Minseok… Eu percebi que você não tem dormido muito bem nesses últimos dias. Tem algo acontecendo? — Perguntou com cuidado.

— É só um sonho idiota… — Replicou dando de ombros.

— Se quiser falar sobre isso, se estiver te incomodando muito, pode conversar comigo — O da cicatriz tocou levemente no ombro do outro, que assentiu de forma lenta.

Ao terminar o banho, secaram-se e vestiram-se, partindo pela estrada mais uma vez. Como já era da rotina, quando suas barrigas roncaram naquela noite, pararam para montar a fogueira e fazer o jantar. Daquela vez, observando Chanyeol cortar os legumes, o amaldiçoado lembrou-se da vez em que tocou no rosto dele sem querer, recordando da curiosidade daquele dia. O questionamento vinha em sua cabeça ocasionalmente, mas nunca chegou a perguntar e como não tinha nenhum filtro, resolveu fazer daquela a hora certa.

— Chanyeol, onde você conseguiu essa cicatriz? — O amaldiçoado perguntou na lata.

—  _ Ah _ , foi numa missão — Respondeu simplista, focado no que fazia.

— Disso eu e o resto do continente inteiro sabemos — Revirou os seus olhos, em seguida inclinando o seu corpo para frente. — O que eu quero saber é como foi que aconteceu, quem fez isso, entende? — Parecia entusiasmado.

—  _ Bom _ , já que quer tanto assim saber, eu vou te contar — Despejou os legumes na panela e olhou para Minseok. — Para começar, não foi exatamente numa missão. Naquela época eu era bem novinho, nem sonhava em fazer o que faço hoje, só queria viajar pelo continente — Ele se levantou para pegar a água e voltou para perto do pequeno caldeirão. — Eu havia acabado de chegar nessa cidade, que é bem perto de onde eu moro, e o ambiente estava um pouco estranho — Colocou a água na panela. — Tinha visto algumas pessoas correndo, mas fora isso as ruas estavam desertas. Andei um pouco para ver o que estava acontecendo, foi aí que um homem me parou dizendo que precisava de ajuda — Pôs a tampa do caldeirão e sentou-se de frente para o amaldiçoado. — Eu o segui até uma praça, chegando lá ouvi gritos, que não eram de nenhum ser humanóide, e vi várias pessoas juntas, parecendo estar ao redor de algo. Chegando mais perto, vi que eles estavam cercando um grifo, que guinchava loucamente, parecia assustado e estava com uma asa machucada, o impedindo de voar. O homem me disse que ele havia tentado atacar os cavalos deles, só que alguém viu e conseguiu golpear a asa da criatura, depois a cercaram na praça — Chanyeol se animava mais ao contar vendo que o castanho em sua frente estava vidrado na história. — Eu, como um garoto que cresceu com criaturas em geral, senti que tinha que fazer algo para tirá-la dali — O dragão fez uma cara de confuso quando o mais alto disse que cresceu com criaturas. — Não vou entrar em detalhes da minha infância agora, isso é história para outro dia — O mais baixo fez uma cara feia que fez o da cicatriz rir fraco. — Continuando, eu senti que tinha que tirá-la dali e quando o homem que me trouxe falou que iriam matá-la, percebi que teria que ser rápido. Me aproximei do grupo e pedi para que se afastassem um pouco do grifo, para dar espaço. Fui chegando perto dele lentamente, com as mãos atrás da minha cabeça para ele perceber que eu não o machucaria, porém não adiantou muito. Ele tentou me bicar, eu desviei, entretanto quando a garra dele veio depois, eu não tive tempo para me esquivar e  _ tcharam _ ! Cicatriz! — O cavaleiro espalmou as mãos e as balançou ao lado de seu rosto para dar um destaque. Se eles estivessem no século XXI, esse gesto se chamaria mãos de jazz. 

— Tudo bem, mas o que você fez com o grifo depois? — Minseok já não queria mais saber da cicatriz e sim do final da história.

—  _ Bem _ , as pessoas que estavam lá tentaram se aproximar para me socorrer, porém eu pedi para que não chegassem perto. Eu estava determinado a salvar aquele grifo, rasguei a parte de baixo da minha camisa e amarrei onde ele havia arranhado — Park mostrou ao outro como fez, como se tivesse um pano na mão, só que invisível. — Aí, eu continuei a me aproximar, ele começou a se acalmar e finalmente me deixou tocá-lo. Fiz um carinho rápido nele, olhei em seus olhos e agarrei o bico dele com as minhas duas mãos — Ele fez esse gesto, só que pegando no nariz do humano honorário. — Disse a todos que o levaria para a floresta, pois seria mais seguro para me livrar dele lá e o arrastei sem esperar resposta das pessoas — Tirou as mãos do rosto do outro. — Foi difícil tirá-lo da cidade, mas quando o fiz, o soltei e acalmei ele. O levei até minha mãe e ela cuidou de nós, quase fiquei cego por causa dele, se minha mãe não fosse uma curandeira tão habilidosa, eu provavelmente teria perdido a visão… — Refletiu um pouco, lembrando-se dela.

— E onde estava Jonas? — O castanho olhou para o cavalo.

— Nessa época eu não tinha permissão para sair, diziam que eu era novo demais para isso. Mal sabiam eles que eu havia nascido para aventuras — O equino se gabou.

— Jonas tinha uns dois anos e meio, um pouco mais, nessa época. Ele ainda não tinha independência, mas quando ele fez três, nós começamos a viajar — Chanyeol acrescentou e foi olhar a panela. — O jantar está pronto!

O cavaleiro colocou o refogado nos potes, avisando que estava quente entregou um ao companheiro humanóide. Deixando o seu de lado, foi pegar a comida de Jonas, enquanto isso, Minseok, esperando a seu manjar esfriar um pouco, voltou o seu olhar para o fogo. Perdendo-se em seus pensamentos, sentiu seu olhar preso nas chamas, lembrando-se de seu pesadelo. Sem perceber, sua expressão aos poucos ia tornando-se de desespero. O cavalo, que havia percebido, chamou pelo castanho, mas ele não pareceu ouvir, pois não se moveu. O da cicatriz olhou para o humano honorário e fez o mesmo que o equino, não obtendo resposta.

— Minseok… — Tentou novamente, agora mais perto, porém ele continuava imóvel. — Minseok — O mais alto tocou no ombro do outro levemente.

Aquilo assustou o mais baixo, fazendo-o encolher-se. Após isso, olhou rapidamente para Jonas e Chanyeol, se levantou, deixando o seu pote cair e andou um pouco para longe dos dois, ficando de costas. Os que ficaram para trás se entreolharam e levantaram-se, indo até Minseok.

—  _ Ei _ , quer conversar? — O cavaleiro falou com cuidado.

—  _ É só que… _ — O dragão estava aflito, respirou fundo e se sentou, ainda de costas para os dois, abraçando suas pernas. — Eu venho tendo esse mesmo pesadelo, em que eu sou perseguido pelo fogo e ele me engole. Aí olhando para a fogueira eu me lembrei disso… Eu não sei o porque disso acontecer, mas vêm se tornando mais frequente e eu não sei o que fazer — Desabafou por fim, abaixando sua cabeça.

— Olha, tá tudo bem, a gente vai te ajudar com isso — O da cicatriz envolveu os ombros do outro com um de seus braços.

— Trigésima sexta lição: quando você não estiver se sentindo bem, procure seus amigos — Jonas disse terno aproximando sua cabeça à de Minseok.

O amaldiçoado sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem quando o equino pronunciou a palavra “amigos”. Naquele momento se sentiu acolhido, em toda a sua vida jamais havia tido amigos, ou algo que se assemelhasse a família após a morte de seus pais. Podia dizer que, naquele momento, ele estava sentindo o que chamavam de felicidade, até havia esquecido do pesadelo. Quando ouviram a barriga do castanho roncar, aquele momento fofo foi interrompido, dando lugar a genuínas gargalhadas dos presentes. Minseok levantou sua cabeça e passou os pulsos pelos olhos, para secar as pseudo lágrimas, Chanyeol foi até a sua frente, lhe dando um sorriso reconfortante que o fez sorrir também. O mais alto se levantou, estendendo a mão para o outro, o amaldiçoado a pegou, se pondo de pé, mas o que veio em seguida foi inesperado. Park o puxou para um abraço, Jonas o havia explicado que na maioria das vezes aquele gesto era uma clara demonstração de afeto. O mais baixo ficou surpreso por alguns segundos, mas, um pouco incerto do que fazer, envolveu a cintura do de cabelos pretos, se permitindo sentir a segurança dos braços do outro. Logo, pôde sentir a cabeça do cavalo novamente junto a sua, como se dissesse “Se eu pudesse também te abraçaria”.

Saindo do abraço, todos voltaram para perto da fogueira e se puseram a comer. Após a janta, retomaram seu caminho na estrada, a viagem ainda duraria muito. Até chegarem ao destino desejado, foram mais duas semanas de viagem memoráveis. Ao longo desses quatorze dias Minseok apenas teve pesadelos duas vezes, fizeram mais uma missão, o dragão tentou falar com animais, Chanyeol e Jonas fizeram mistério sobre o lar deles, houveram pequenas discussões, mais lições e algumas teimosias por parte do amaldiçoado, relembrando os velhos, mas nem tão velhos assim, tempos. Quando chegaram na cidade onde o cavaleiro havia feito sua “primeira missão”, o amaldiçoado ficou ansioso, os seus dois companheiros falaram tanto desse misterioso lar deles, que não aguentava mais de tão curioso que estava. Já era bem tarde da noite quando eles chegaram na frente de uma floresta densa, não demoraria muito para amanhecer. 

— Tudo bem, vocês podem parar de brincadeira, onde fica a casa de vocês? — Minseok já estava impaciente, eles disseram que estavam muito perto, mas uma floresta densa imensa não parecia  _ perto  _ para ele. Os dois se entreolharam, dando um sorriso.

—  _ Calma _ , Minseok, estamos mais perto do que nunca — Park disse dando o primeiro passo para entrarem na mata.

Andaram por alguns minutos até pararem perto de uma árvore de tronco grosso.

— Chegamos! — O cavaleiro anunciou alegre, abrindo seus braços.

— Tá certo, Chanyeol, pode parar de brincar… — O amaldiçoado tinha a impressão que o outro o achava idiota.

— Ele não está brincando — Foi a vez de Jonas falar.

— Aqui as coisas são protegidas por uma espécie de barreira mágica, que impede os outros de verem — O mais alto se virou para o castanho. — Alguns guardas guardam a barreira, mas eles não têm o poder de nos deixar entrar, de ver as coisas. Para “desativar” a magia — fez aspas com os dedos. — existem cinco tipos de padrão. Apenas faça o que eu fizer e vai dar tudo certo, vou fazer devagar para você poder me acompanhar — Ele apontou para o outro. — É só ficar de frente para mim o tempo inteiro — Ajeitou o amaldiçoado.

O equino se aproximou do cavaleiro e os dois encostaram suas testas, então Park começou a falar numa língua desconhecida. Ao terminar de recitar, uma luz brilhou no encontro das cabeças e um círculo pequeno surgiu nas testas deles. Minseok estava muito confuso com aquilo tudo, magia, padrões e uma língua estranha, o que estava acontecendo ali?

— Pronto? — O de cabelos pretos perguntou e mesmo não estando preparado, o menor assentiu hesitante.

Chanyeol começou com um movimento suave de mãos e o outro o acompanhou, depois começou a andar para o lado, fazendo o amaldiçoado perceber que os dois se deslocando juntos formavam um círculo. O caçador ia lentamente se movimentando, parecia uma dança graciosa. Ao completarem a primeira volta o chão brilhou e ao passo em que iam novamente dando passadas dentro do círculo imaginário, símbolos iam aparecendo no chão e o dragão podia ver uma poeira brilhante caindo no meio deles. Quando completaram a segunda volta, esticaram os braços para frente, juntando seus punhos e uma luz surgiu daquele toque, direcionando-se para o chão. Então, o círculo embaixo deles brilhou, Minseok olhou para o chão, em seguida olhando para o maior, que dava um sorriso bonito. Viu o sinal desaparecer de sua testa e, olhando por cima do ombro do outro, via um vilarejo aparecer diante de seus olhos.

— Lar, doce lar! — Park disse levantando um de seus braços, mostrando sua vila para ele.

O cavaleiro cumprimentou as pessoas que guardavam a barreira e se pôs a andar. O amaldiçoado reparava em tudo o que podia, olhando para todos os lados possíveis, tentando pegar todos os detalhes. As pessoas que andavam por ali eram totalmente diferente de todas que já vira em sua vida, suas orelhas eram pontudas como as dos elfos, entretanto essa era uma das poucas semelhanças. Em seus olhos não haviam pupilas, tinham cores de pele muito diversas e maioria tinha cabelos muito claros. Enquanto andavam eram observados, mas não eram como os olhares que costumavam receber, a maioria parecia feliz e alguns poucos curiosos. O dragão certamente tinha muitas perguntas, mas teria que deixá-las para outro momento, pois, de repente, algumas crianças os cercaram, indo falar com o cavaleiro. Elas pularam em cima dele, o levando a perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, fazendo o castanho rir. O da cicatriz abraçou umas, deu beijinho em outras e fez carinho em suas cabeças, o dragão achou aquilo adorável, depois foram para Jonas que brincou com elas rapidamente. Em seguida uma delas foi até Minseok, lhe pedindo colo, num pedido de socorro o humano honorário olhou para o de cabelos pretos, que rindo foi ajudar o companheiro. Pegou a criança no colo, mostrando ao outro como se fazer, depois passou ela para ele. Chanyeol colocou as mãos na cintura e ficou admirando a cena de Minseok com o bebê, o pequeno brincava com um dos dedos do castanho e ria-se, sem perceber o mais alto tinha um sorriso leve estampado em seu rosto. As outras crianças perceberam o desconhecido ali e foram até ele.

— Quem é você? — Uma de pele arroxeada perguntou.

— Eu sou Minseok — Não se conteve e deu um sorriso.

— Você é namorado do Chan Chan? — Outra criança questionou e o equino deu uma risada contida.

Park saiu de seu transe e antes que o castanho falasse algo pegou a criança de seu colo.

— Vamos logo achar minha mãe, já vai amanhecer! — Colocou o pequeno no chão e ajeitou a postura. — Se despeçam do Minseok! — O cavaleiro disse num tom amável e as crianças balançaram seus bracinhos. — Vamos ficar aqui alguns dias, então depois brincamos mais, tudo bem? — Elas assentiram e o da cicatriz puxou o outro pela manga da camisa para começarem a andar.

—  _ Chan Chan _ ? — O amaldiçoado tinha um sorrisinho travesso.

— As crianças começaram a me chamar assim, o que eu posso fazer? — Deu de ombros com um sorrisinho convencido. — Você não pode negar que é fofo quando elas falam. Além do mais, o pessoal aqui gosta de dar apelidos — Disse simplista, o menor colocou a mão no queixo.

—  _ Hm _ , posso dar um apelido para você? — O dragão olhou para o mais alto.

— Claro, se for assim, eu também vou te dar um — Park replicou.

— O que você acha de Farsa Patética? Eu achei bem fiel — Brincou Minseok.

— Achei ótimo e o que você acha de Cabeça Dura? Descreve bem a sua personalidade — O de cabelos pretos entrou na brincadeira, os dois riram.

— Agora é sério, acho que vou te chamar de Yeol, a sonoridade me agrada — Balançou a cabeça como se concordasse consigo mesmo.

— Então, te chamarei de Min, o que acha? — O caçador olhou para o outro que assentiu levemente.

— E você, Jonas, vou chamar de Melhor Conselheiro e Amigo de Todos os Séculos! — O dragão olhou para o cavalo sorrindo e abrindo seus braços.

— Eu gostei, agora eu tenho um apelido digno! — O equino riu.

— Chegamos, vamos ser rápidos porque ainda temos que providenciar um lugar para o Min dormir — Park falou, logo entrando na cabana que tinha como porta um pano, deixando um Minseok um pouco vermelho para trás. Ele não esperava que o outro usasse o apelido tão rápido.

Entrando, o castanho pôde ver quem Chanyeol chamava de mãe. Assim como os outros, ela tinha as orelhas pontudas e as orbes sem pupilas, sua pele era cor de canela e seus cabelos platinados estavam presos pela metade. Ela era alta, um pouco mais do que o filho, e usava uma túnica verde clara, definitivamente não era nem um pouco parecida fisicamente com o cavaleiro. Após o abraço caloroso que os dois deram, a mulher fez carinho em Jonas e voltou seu olhar para o amaldiçoado.

— E quem é esse que possui essa aura tão grandiosa? — A mulher chegou perto do dragão.

— Eu sou Minseok — Ele fez uma pequena reverência, o equino lhe disse que era um jeito comum de cumprimentar as pessoas.

— Muito prazer, me chamo Naivara — Ela retribuiu o cumprimento.

— Mãe, pode nos levar até uma clareira bem grande? Tem que ser rápido, eu te explico depois — O da cicatriz disse apressado, a mulher assentiu.

Todos seguiram a curandeira até uma clareira um pouco afastada da vila, felizmente chegaram a tempo para que a transformação ocorresse de forma tranquila. Naivara ficou maravilhada ao ver o grande dragão vermelho em sua frente, certamente faria muitas perguntas ao filho.

— Agora você tem que dormir, Min — Recomendou para o amaldiçoado que tinha sua cabeça perto do chão. — Fique tranquilo, mais tarde eu venho te ver — Acariciou a cabeça do dragão e foi ter com a mãe.

Os três remanescentes voltaram para a cabana da mulher e conversaram sobre a situação pela qual estavam passando. Chanyeol e Jonas falaram sobre a maldição e Salazar, o Sábio, Naivara os disse que reconhecia esse nome, mas não lembrava de onde. Além disso, falou que tinha um pé atrás com essa maldição e que iria pesquisar sobre o tal mago, no mais, mandou os companheiros de viagem irem descansar.

Após dormir bastante, Park havia acordado mais disposto do que nunca, pensou que poderia ser a cama, já que não dormia em uma há quase um mês. Levantou-se e logo foi providenciar roupas e comida para quando o dragão acordasse, levou tudo para a clareira onde o outro dormia, ficou lá por um tempo, até ser chamado por alguém. Quando Minseok acordou, sua primeira visão foi Naivara sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas olhando para si, ela sorria. Após a transformação, o ajudou a se vestir e lhe disse que seu filho o havia deixado comida para ele. Terminada a refeição, os dois começaram a andar, a curandeira disse que o levaria a um lugar.

—  _ Então _ , como está se sentindo? — Ela perguntou terna.

— Muito bem, aqui é bem acolhedor e muito bonito também — O castanho elogiou.

— Obrigada, apesar de termos que nos esconder do mundo, nós, eladrins, mantemos a nossa cultura e elegância. Nós aqui somos uma grande família — A mulher replicou.

Minseok ficou chocado. Quando era apenas um filhote, ouvira histórias do velho mundo e, pelo o que ele sabia, os eladrins eram uma raça extinta, entretanto aquele momento, aquelas pessoas, toda aquela vila, haviam provado que as histórias estavam erradas. 

— Fizeram uma boa viagem? — Naivara continuou e ele assentiu. — Esplêndido! Como Chanyeol é muito querido por aqui e não volta com tanta frequência, nós queremos comemorar, ainda mais quando ele traz uma visita. Vamos fazer uma pequena recepção para vocês, por isso, vou te levar para vestir uma roupa especial, que usamos em dias como este — Ela explicou com sua voz calma.

Chegaram num estabelecimento bem elegante, ao entrarem, foram recebidos por uma figura de pele esverdeada e olhos amarelos, seu cabelo loiro era raspado e usava uma elegante roupa preta.

— Minseok, este é Quarion, nosso costureiro mais habilidoso, ele vai ajudá-lo com a roupa para esta noite — A mulher apresentou.

— Você deve ser muito importante, garoto, Naivara nunca trouxe ninguém aqui, além do filho — Ele fez uma pequena reverência e logo guiou os dois para a parte onde ficavam as roupas. — Já que você é convidado do homem mais cobiçado da vila, eu pensei numa coisa especial — Deixou o amaldiçoado numa pequena plataforma que havia ali, o olhou de cima para baixo, foi até um baú, pegou uma túnica e voltou.

— Não exagere, Quarion — A mãe se pronunciou, sentando-se num assento macio que havia ali.

— Não estou. Ele é, literalmente, o homem mais cobiçado desse lugar — Entregou a túnica para o castanho e pediu para que ele vestisse. — As mulheres, os homens, os outros, as crianças, os idosos, todos querem Chanyeol de alguma forma. Chanyeol para lá, Chanyeol para cá, o garoto é explorado e bajulado ao mesmo tempo — Enquanto falava olhava para a curandeira, quando terminou voltou-se para o que estava no pedestal. —  _ Uau _ , ficou perfeita, você está magnífico!

A túnica era de um modelo simples, mas não deixava de ser elegante. Sua cor era branca, ela ia até os tornozelos e tinha as mangas abertas, seus detalhes eram azuis e brilhavam um pouco. Quarion pegou um bracelete de prata ornamentado, uma gargantilha azul e um par de tornozeleiras, que se pareciam com sandálias, os colocando em Minseok. Para completar, começou a fazer pinturas típicas numa das faces do rapaz e em uma das mãos, elas pareciam-se com meias luas e estrelas. De repente, a porta foi aberta, mas o castanho não pôde se virar para olhar quem era.

— Me disseram que você tinha dito para eu vir aqui — O dragão reconheceu a voz de Park. — O que foi, mãe? 

— Pedi para que te chamassem para o Quarion te vestir adequadamente para a recepção — A mulher respondeu colocando as mãos no colo.

— Mas, as minhas roupas estão ótimas! — Disse olhando para as que vestia.

— Vou fingir que acredito — O costureiro se pronunciou ao parar de pintar o que estava na plataforma, em seguida olhando para o cavaleiro. — Você não vai para a festa com essas roupas surradas, Chan — Afirmou, voltando para Minseok, ajeitando os últimos detalhes. — Fico feliz que sua mãe é uma pessoa sensata e que conhece muito bem o filho que tem, felizmente, já separei uma roupa para você e eu acho que vai ficar boa! Prontinho, terminei, fiz um ótimo trabalho — Se vangloriou tirando o pincel da pele do castanho, em seguida pegando uma escova que tinha ali perto e penteando os cabelos do humano honorário. — Vira para o Chan e mostre a obra-prima que eu fiz em você — Orientou o amaldiçoado dando tapinhas fracos em seu braço.

O dragão se virou, mostrando para o da cicatriz como ele estava arrumado. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração parar por um segundo. Na visão do cavaleiro Minseok parecia um ser celestial, com aquela túnica branca e adornado pelas pinturas de cores metálicas. Ele ficou sem palavras, hipnotizado por aquela visão.

— Ficou ruim? — O castanho fez uma cara triste, olhando para suas roupas e mãos, após a demora da resposta do mais alto.

— _Não, não, não_ — Ele se desesperou, balançando suas mãos e indo até o que estava no pedestal. — Você está bonito, digo, lindo, ou melhor, deslumbrante! — Abriu um sorriso largo, o que fez o dragão rir.

Naivara e Quarion se entreolharam com um sorrisinhos em seus rostos.

— Vamos, Chan, agora eu tenho que te arrumar — O costureiro ajudou Minseok a descer do pedestal com uma mão e puxou o cavaleiro para subir com a outra. — Como eu penso em tudo, separei vários pares de roupas, umas com as suas medidas e as outras com medidas diferentes, já que eu não sabia as de seu convidado — Explicou retornando ao baú onde havia pegado a bata do dragão, tirando de lá uma parecida e voltando. — Então já que a dele coube, certamente essa ficará mais do que bem em você — Entregou o pano para do da cicatriz.

Chanyeol rapidamente trocou de roupa, a sua túnica era igual a do amaldiçoado, só que suas cores eram invertidas, a túnica era azul e os detalhes brancos. Deu as mesmas tornozeleiras para Park, mas acessórios diferentes, Quarion colocou no septo do cavaleiro uma pequena argola adornada e uma pulseira fina presa a um anel por uma corrente, ambos de prata. Pintou o da cicatriz do mesmo jeito o qual pintou o outro, só que na face e mão contrárias, de modo que quando os dois ficassem de frente um para o outro as pinturas se completassem. Os dois ficaram olhando-se no espelho que nem bobos por alguns minutos até que Naivara os chamou para irem embora, a recepção logo começaria e Quarion tinha que se arrumar. No caminho, encontraram-se com Jonas, que também estava arrumado, uma trança havia sido feita em sua crina e um pano de seda acinzentado estava amarrado ao redor de seu pescoço. Os quatro seguiram para onde seria realizada a comemoração, chegando lá viram uma grande mesa muito farta no topo de uma pequena escada que dava para um grande espaço cheio de gente bem vestida. Foram recebidos calorosamente e conduzidos para a mesa.

— Mãe, eu pensei que era uma recepção e não uma festa — O de cabelos pretos comentou.

— Ora, é uma recepção, uma do jeito eladrin, não sei porque está surpreso. Temos que dar um boas vindas a altura de seu convidado! — Ela deu uma piscadela para Minseok. — Agora, comam, comam bastante, aproveitem essa comida feita especialmente para vocês — A curandeira pediu e os deixou ali para ir cumprimentar o resto das pessoas.

Chanyeol e Jonas logo se puseram a comer, estavam com saudades daquela comida, já Minseok nem sabia por onde começar. O cavaleiro, vendo o amaldiçoado encarar a comida feito bobo, serviu a sopa de cogumelos para ele, garantindo que sua mãe havia feito. O castanho se realizou após provar da sopa, dizendo que era a melhor coisa que já havia comido. Depois de encherem suas barrigas, descansaram um pouco, entretanto, logo o amaldiçoado foi abordado pelas crianças, o chamando para dançar com elas e cedendo a fofura ele foi, dando um último olhar para Park que riu com a cena. Sentado com Jonas, o da cicatriz observava o humano honorário de longe, até ser chamado por um grupo de velhos amigos, desceu junto com o equino para juntar-sem a eles. A noite foi animada pelos instrumentos de sopro e corda, juntamente com as danças em grupo, muitas risadas e brincadeiras. Num momento, ainda conversando com seus amigos, Chanyeol sentiu a sua túnica sendo puxada, quando olhou para trás viu as crianças acompanhadas de seu companheiro mais baixo.

— Chan Chan, vem dançar com a gente — A que puxou sua bata pediu.

— Eu não sei dançar, eu só iria atrapalhar vocês — Inventou uma desculpa.

— _Por favor_ , Chan Chan — A pequena que Minseok trazia no colo pronunciou-se com os olhinhos brilhando e uma expressão adorável. O cavaleiro a encarou sem saber o que fazer, tinha vergonha de dançar.

— Vai deixar as crianças sem resposta, Yeol? — O dragão tomou coragem para dizer o apelido em voz alta. 

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou — Ele se rendeu depois de ouvir Minseok, despedindo-se dos amigos e sendo puxado pelas pequenas mãozinhas até onde as pessoas dançavam.

A festa apenas ficou mais animada para aqueles dois, se divertiram muito com as crianças, porém, aos poucos elas iam embora, pois seus pais as chamavam para dormir, logo os deixando sozinhos. Entretanto, a diversão continuou para eles, não pararam de dançar junto ao resto dos eladrins, o momento era mágico, Minseok nunca se sentira tão leve e Chanyeol estava maravilhado ao ver o quanto o dragão havia se soltado, deixando-se divertir. O amaldiçoado pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se sentia em casa, aquelas pessoas tão acolhedoras, a comida feita com carinho, o toque da mão do cavaleiro na sua, tudo aquilo o fez se sentir extremamente seguro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o que acharam? eu fiquei soft escrevendo
> 
> espero muito que tenham gostado, qualquer coisa meu twitter está aqui https://twitter.com/sunshinevnz, e também estou com um ccat https://curiouscat.qa/cabritasenpai
> 
> bye, vejo vocês na segunda parte, boa semana!


	6. Capítulo 4.2: confusão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rápido comentário sobre o capítulo, ele vai responder algumas perguntas, deixar algumas suspeitas e coisas muito boiolinhas pra vocês
> 
> sem mais delongas, aproveitem o capítulo e perdoem qualquer erro, não revisei pq queria postar logo hehe

A festa prolongou-se até o dia amanhecer, mas Minseok e Chanyeol não ficaram para ver. Antes dos primeiros raios de Sol, o cavaleiro acompanhou o dragão até a clareira, ambos muito cansados de tanto comer e dançar. Após a transformação, o da cicatriz adormeceu encostado no dragão com a túnica do outro em suas mãos, mais tarde, Naivara foi acordá-lo para que pudesse ir para sua cama. Assim que os três acordaram naquela noite, foram direto para a cabana da curandeira, pois ela queria falar com eles. A mulher havia preparado uma refeição completa para que os companheiros se alimentassem enquanto conversavam.

— Então, garotos, temos algumas coisas para falar, vamos começar pelo mago. Primeiramente, Salazar é um mago muito antigo, ele foi discípulo de Merlin, porém todas as informações que temos sobre ele são muito antigas, a única coisa que temos sobre a localização dele é que ele costumava viver no litoral norte do continente. Porém não existe uma localização exata, vocês terão sorte se conhecerem alguém que saiba onde ele está, aposto que já foi esquecido pelo tempo, assim como nossa raça… — A mulher comentou as informações de sua pesquisa, em seguida olhou para o amaldiçoado. — Agora vamos falar sobre você, Minseok

— O que há comigo? 

— É sobre a sua suposta maldição… — Naivara começou cautelosa.

— Como assim, suposta? — O castanho se via muito confuso naquele ponto.

— O que eu estou dizendo é que talvez você esteja enganado sobre essa sua maldição

— Mas como você pode saber disso? — Minseok alterou um pouco a voz, estava começando a ficar nervoso.

— Veja bem, eu não sou uma curandeira qualquer, eu sou uma feiticeira, um ser que nasceu com magia, um ser que vive de magia… — A mulher explicou. — E como desenvolvi uma relação muito forte com a natureza, meus poderes foram capazes de ir muito além. Eu sinto auras, sou capaz de identificar magias também e quando você botou os pés em nosso vilarejo não senti magia alguma — Ela disse, sentindo o desespero tomar conta do espírito do dragão. — Entretanto, Salazar como um mago, um estudioso da magia e discípulo de Merlin, pode ser capaz de muitas coisas, inclusive coisas das quais eu não tenho conhecimento sobre. Como nunca saí daqui, desconheço as conquistas do mundo lá fora, a magia é viva, está em constante mudança e sempre haverão descobertas a se fazer sobre ela. Visto isso, para mim, existem duas possibilidades possíveis: você foi enganado ou Salazar sabe uma forma de disfarçar magias — A curandeira finalizou.

Todos estavam atônitos, digerindo o que a mulher havia acabado de lhes expor, principalmente Minseok. Quer dizer que havia a possibilidade de ele ter sido enganado? Se tiver sido, qual era a explicação para esse corpo humano ao qual estava preso? Todo esse tempo havia vivido uma mentira? Não sabia o que pensar, nem o que fazer. Levantou-se lentamente e seus pés o guiaram para fora da cabana. Chanyeol e Jonas tentaram ir atrás dele, porém Naivara os impediu, aquele era um momento de auto-reflexão, o dragão precisava desse tempo sozinho. O castanho andou pela vila com a cabeça confusa demais para saber o que estava acontecendo, seu corpo parecia estar sendo guiado para algum lugar. 

Quando deu por si, estava numa parte da floresta que nunca havia visto, ali era apenas a flora, tão viva que a energia era quase palpável. Alguns pontos brilhantes estavam espalhados pelo ar, muito semelhante aos que vira quando ele e o cavalheiro fizeram o pequeno ritual para entrar na vila. Minseok sentou no chão e permitiu-se sentir a floresta, que parecia respirar em seu ouvido, se deitou e seu corpo foi aos poucos ficando mais leve, como se tudo de ruim estivesse sendo sugado dele. Naquele momento sentiu-se pleno, esquecendo de tudo que atormentava a sua mente.

Enquanto isso, Chanyeol queimava seus neurônios tentando absorver o que sua mãe havia dito e pensava em como o dragão estava naquele momento. Ele andava pela cabana como uma barata tonta ao mesmo tempo que Jonas tentava fazê-lo parar de surtar. Já Naivara continuava seu trabalho normalmente, atendia pessoas, misturava ingredientes e até meditava, entretanto a energia que seu filho emanava estava atrapalhando sua concentração.

— Chanyeol, você pode tentar relaxar um pouco, meu filho?

— Eu não consigo, mãe… Eu estou preocupado demais — Disse com pesar, aproximando-se de Jonas, que o consolou encostando a cabeça no ombro do humano.

A curandeira deu um longo suspiro. — Vá atrás dele, se isso é o que tanto te aflige…

O cavaleiro olhou para a mulher, chegou perto dela, deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu correndo, deixando ela e Jonas para trás. Park procurou pela vila inteira, até decidir ir no lugar mais óbvio: a clareira. Lá, encontrou Minseok de pé, andando de um lado para o outro, o da cicatriz acelerou o passo e pegou o amaldiçoado desprevenido quando o abraçou, tirando seus pés do chão. O castanho nunca admitiria em voz alta que havia gostado daquela surpresa.

— Chanyeol… — Chamou uma vez. — Chanyeol… — Segunda vez. — Yeol! — O maior finalmente o largou, estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Ainda bem que te encontrei. Quero te mostrar uma coisa, vem! — O de cabelos negros exclamou pegando a mão do mais baixo.

Em passos rápidos, foram na direção da cabana da curandeira, mas passaram direto, entrando numa trilha na mata. Depois de uns minutos, chegaram num local muito extraordinário, mais uma das surpresas daquela floresta. Deram de cara com uma pequena cachoeira e uma lagoa, que eventualmente dava para um rio. Uma escada natural continuava a trilha, levando para a beira do lago, em volta vários espécimes de flores coloridas estavam à vista, apenas tornando o lugar mais bonito.

— Essa aqui é a nascente do rio, a água daqui está sempre quente e reza a lenda que é encantada… — Park explicou, tirando os sapatos.

— Encantada de que jeito? — A curiosidade de Minseok veio à tona novamente enquanto imitava os movimentos do outro.

— Dizem que ela é como um soro da verdade — O cavaleiro tirou a blusa, colocando perto dos calçados. — Você não consegue mentir ou guardar as coisas que te afligem — Tirou suas roupas de baixo. — É só uma lenda, eu já perguntei diversas vezes a minha mãe se era verdade, porém ela nunca me disse para não tirar o mistério — Finalizou dando de ombros, logo entrando na água. — Você não vem? Está quentinho…

Rapidamente o humano honorário terminou de tirar suas roupas e se juntou ao outro dentro do lago. Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, boiavam, nadavam para lá e cá, apenas aproveitando o banho. Entretanto, o cavaleiro permanecia preocupado com o que sua mãe havia dito para o castanho e como ele se sentia em relação aquela informação toda. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, a voz do amaldiçoado se fez presente.

— Yeol… — Chamou hesitante. — Quero te contar uma coisa que eu já deveria ter falado muito antes. Eu vou entender perfeitamente se você não quiser mais me ajudar depois disso, porém eu preciso falar — Chanyeol o olhou com uma cara preocupada e o castanho respirou fundo. — Eu não fui amaldiçoado por acaso… Se é que eu fui mesmo — Riu sem humor. — Lembra-se daquela vila que ficava próxima de onde você me encontrou? — O cavaleiro assentiu. — Então, quando cheguei lá eu só queria… Destruir tudo. Eu estava furioso e se não fosse pelo Salazar, aquelas pessoas inocentes teriam sofrido as consequências das minhas ações, como tantas outras antes — O mais baixo mantinha o olhar baixo, não queria olhar para o que estava em sua frente.

Minseok contou tudo o que acontecera consigo, desde a morte de seus pais. O da cicatriz apenas ouvia tudo atentamente, naquele momento conseguiu entender o outro e tudo que havia acontecido entre eles. A raiva, a desconfiança, o medo e os pesadelos, tudo fazia sentido agora. Ao terminar de falar, o amaldiçoado levantou a cabeça hesitante, buscando os olhos do cavaleiro com receio do que iria encontrar ali. Chanyeol não o olhava com ódio, mas com empatia, tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, o que aliviou o âmago do castanho. E num gesto totalmente inesperado, o de cabelos pretos jogou água no mais baixo, começando assim uma brincadeira singela. Eles riam alto, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro naquele instante descontraído, como se nada mais importasse e quando cessaram suas orbes se encontraram. O silêncio agora não era causado pela fúria ou vergonha e sim pelo conforto, haviam construído um laço muito belo e era visível ao se olharem nos olhos. Não desejavam interromper aquela conexão, não queriam deixar ir.

— Min… — Chamou o outro suavemente. — Você está bem com tudo isso? Digo, depois do que minha mãe disse… — A preocupação ainda martelava na mente do maior.

O menor deu um suspiro longo. — É confuso, mas eu percebi que quanto mais eu pensar nisso, pior vai ficar. Só saberemos a resposta quando chegarmos até o mago, então não tem porque eu sofrer por antecipação 

— E o que você vai fazer depois que acharmos Salazar? — Park tinha medo daquela pergunta ao mesmo tempo que ansiava pela resposta. — O que você vai fazer quando tudo isso acabar?

Um nó se formou na garganta de Minseok. Ele não esperava por aquela pergunta, não sabia se tinha uma resposta para ela, não havia parado para pensar sobre o que viria depois. Voltaria a viver fugindo e se escondendo? Ficaria sozinho pelo resto da eternidade? E quanto a Chanyeol e Jonas? Os laços que construiu não tinham significado? Ele realmente queria voltar a sua vida de antes? Seus lábios se abriram e fecharam lentamente algumas vezes, mas quando achou alguma voz para falar, ouviram um barulho vindo do lado da trilha. Ao voltarem sua atenção para o barulho, puderam ver duas crianças grandinhas, aparentavam ter seus 12 anos, com suas roupas em mãos. As duas se entreolharam quando perceberam que foram pegas no ato e se puseram a correr, rindo muito alto com a situação.

— Nossas roupas! — O mais alto exclamou, não acreditando muito no que estava acontecendo.

Park logo saiu da água, indo atrás das crianças e o humano honorário fez o mesmo após perceber que estava sozinho na água. Sentido um arrepio na espinha, o castanho tentava alcançar o cavaleiro, que estranhamente parou ao final da trilha.

— Por que parou? — O mais baixo perguntou se apoiando em seus joelhos depois da árdua corrida.

— Temos que ter cuidado, ninguém pode ver a gente assim — O da cicatriz explicou, agora dando passos cautelosos para entrar na vila.

— Vocês humanóides têm costumes muito estranhos, eu mesmo nunca precisei de roupas… — Comentou o mais baixo, seguindo o que estava em sua frente.

— Você era um dragão, Min, é diferente — O de cabelos pretos replicou, tentando localizar as crianças com os olhos.

— Esse ponto não faz sentido, nós dragões poderíamos muito bem viver com roupas, porém não vivemos pois nunca se fez necessário — Deu de ombros.

— Mas quando se tornou humano, você sentiu frio, não é? E se me lembro bem, roubou roupas da vila — Observava tudo ao seu redor para que não fossem vistos.

—  _ Bom _ , você tem um belo ponto — Minseok se rendeu.

— Ouvi as risadas delas! Vamos por aqui — O mais alto apontou para o seu lado direito e começou a andar rapidamente.

O da cicatriz andava muito cuidadosamente enquanto seguia as risadas das crianças, às vezes conseguia vê-las, mas as perdia de vista. Já o humano honorário apenas andava usualmente, tentando acompanhar o outro que o por vezes o puxava pela mão para não ser visto pelas pessoas do vilarejo. Após perseguirem as crianças por praticamente toda a extensão do lugar, Chanyeol resolveu dar um basta quando elas entraram num quintal com muitas roupas estendidas. Os companheiros meteram-se pelos panos a procura das crianças e Minseok foi o primeiro a dar de cara com uma delas, logo correndo para pegá-la. Park conseguiu surpreender a outra por trás, pegando-a pelo braço e indo ao encontro do amaldiçoado, que tinha as duas mãos espalmadas no topo da cabeça do pequeno eladrin.

— De quem foi a brilhante ideia de pegar nossas roupas? — O cavaleiro encarou os pequenos.

— Nós perdemos uma aposta… — O que o dragão segurava se pronunciou.

—  _ Tsc _ , devia ter previsto — O da cicatriz disse com um sorriso de canto sem muita emoção. — E o que vocês estão fazendo acordados a essa hora?

As crianças não responderam, já que o ranger de uma porta foi ouvido e os quatro trataram de se esconder atrás de um grande lençol. Uma das anciãs da vila saiu da pequena casa, com um cesto em mãos, começando a tirar algumas roupas dos varais. O mais alto disse através de mímica para eles saírem dali em silêncio, entretanto Minseok acabou pisando em um galho no chão, soltando um grunhido de dor, acabando por chamar a atenção da senhora.

— Quem está aí? — Ela gritou com sua voz esganiçada.

— Fiquem quietos, eu resolvo — O da cicatriz sussurrou para os outros três, pegando sua muda de roupa da mão de uma das crianças, indicando para que o amaldiçoado fizesse o mesmo. — Sariel, sou eu! — O cavaleiro acenou para a mulher por cima do varal.

— Oh, jovem Park, estava imaginando quando passaria para me ver! — A mulher exclamou contente, largando a cesta no chão e levantando os braços. — Não seja tímido, venha aqui me dar um abraço! — Ela foi na direção do mais jovem em passinhos rápidos.

Chanyeol e Minseok se olharam, tentando vestir suas roupas de forma mais rápida, antes que a mulher os alcançasse. Quando ela chegou, afastando o lençol o qual os dois estavam escondidos, o amaldiçoado havia acabado de levantar suas calças e o outro ajeitava a blusa que usava.

— Oh, então esse é seu amigo de quem todos estão falando! — Ela olhou para o dragão, que acenou timidamente. — Vamos entrar e tomar um cházinho! 

— Lamento, Sa, mas terei que recusar o convite, temos que levar eles para casa… — O de cabelos pretos apontou para os pequenos que haviam lentamente se afastado da dupla na tentativa de fugir. — Não pensem que eu não vi vocês saindo de mansinho. — O cavaleiro disse, agora olhando para as crianças, que suspiraram e pararam. — Fica para a próxima vez — Fez uma reverência e foi atrás dos fujões, sendo seguido pelo castanho.

Os companheiros levaram as crianças as suas respectivas casas e quando já estavam sozinhos, se permitiram rir de toda aquela situação. Deram um passeio rápido pela vila, a noite lá era bem singular, luzes azuis feitas de magia faziam a iluminação do lugar e aquilo junto as cores escuras da floresta apenas deixava a atmosfera mais afável. Minseok observava o seu arredor muito atentamente, aquele lugar era muito diferente de tudo que já havia visto em sua vida e gostaria de guardar cada detalhe cuidadosamente em sua memória. Já Chanyeol detinha sua atenção no mais baixo, era reconfortante vê-lo relaxado e tranquilo, mal se lembrava de como era ser xingado ou como era lidar com a teimosia do outro, entretanto não era só aquilo. Havia outra coisa, um outro sentimento que aquecia seu peito e o fazia ver estrelas nos olhos do castanho, algo tinha mudado, não sabia o que era, porém não se importava muito, estava gostando daquela sensação. Sem perceber, eles tinham se dirigido à cabana de Naivara, que quando os viu sorriu como se estivesse aliviada.

— Vocês chegaram na hora certa! — A curandeira juntou as mãos na frente do peito. — Eu tenho duas coisas muito importantes para fazer, mas sou apenas uma, então preciso muito da ajuda de vocês… — A mulher era conhecida por ser uma multitarefa nata, mas se estava pedindo ajuda era porque a situação estava difícil.

— Claro, mãe, no que a senhora quer ajuda? — O de cabelos pretos assentiu, colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Ótimo, então, eu preciso muito ir colher essas flores, elas só crescem uma vez no ano, mas também preciso fazer um remédio para as crianças, aparentemente uma delas comeu um inseto que a causou algum tipo de doença e acabou passando para as outras que brincavam com ela. — Ela explicou de forma rápida.

— Eu posso fazer esse remédio para você, o Min me ajuda. — O maior passou o braço pelos ombros do amaldiçoado.

— Ótimo, então! — A mãe pegou uma bolsa que estava jogada no chão. — Filho, faça uma mistura das ervas para dor de barriga e de picada de escorpião, acho que é o suficiente. — Andou até a saída. —  _ Ah _ , são aproximadamente dez crianças, então use o caldeirão médio! — Disse antes de sair.

Chanyeol arregaçou as mangas, indo pegar a caçarola, que estava junto a algumas outras. Já Minseok aproveitou para dar uma olhada mais atenta na cabana, as suas paredes eram inteiramente cobertas por prateleiras, as quais estavam cheias de livros, vidros e outras coisas que ele não conseguiu identificar, exceto por uma parte que era excepcionalmente designada para esquentar os caldeirões. Além disso, havia uma grande mesa de madeira no meio da sala, com quatro cadeiras ao seu redor e uma entrada que era coberta por uma cortina de miçangas que o amaldiçoado não sabia para onde dava. Por fim, sentou-se em cima da mesa de madeira para observar o cavaleiro trabalhar, o de cabelos pretos tinha acendido o fogo, colocado o caldeirão no lugar e água para esquentar dentro dele, em seguida começou a pegar alguns ingredientes e colocá-los ao lado do castanho em cima da mesa. O da cicatriz pegou um pequeno pilão, jogando pequenas quantidades das coisas que havia pegado dentro, começando a amassá-los. Aquilo deixou o cabecinha do dragão um pouco confusa, ele estava pensando que fariam um daqueles chás que ele tomou quando machucou o pé.

— Você não vai fazer o chá? — Minseok pendeu a cabeça levemente para o lado, olhando para o maior.

— Não, vou fazer fazer um remédio. — Respondeu olhando para o pequeno pote e vendo que alguns ingredientes ainda estavam inteiros, colocando um pouco mais de força nos braços para moê-los. Quando voltou sua face para o companheiro, notou que a expressão de confusão ainda estava em sua face. — Chá e remédio são coisas diferentes. O chá apenas ajuda seu corpo na recuperação, geralmente quando o problema não é tão sério. Já o remédio cura, ele mata o que está fazendo mal ao seu corpo. E, diferente do chá, ele tem uma base, que são coisas que vão em todo remédio, e depois é só você adicionar os ingredientes particulares para cada doença. — Explicou da forma mais simples possível. Vendo que o outro o havia entendido, voltou-se a sua mistura no pequeno pilão, que já estava boa.

O maior foi até o caldeirão e despejou a mistura lá, pegando uma colher de pau numa das prateleiras ao seu lado e mexendo um pouco. Em seguida, estendeu o utensílio na boca da grande panela e foi até Minseok, sentando-se ao seu lado em cima da mesa de madeira. O menor rapidamente voltou seu olhar para as pernas do cavaleiro, pois reparou que uma das penas de sua calça estava mais alta do que a outra, fazendo-o lembrar do roubo de suas roupas.

— Yeol, quem era aquela senhora que nos chamou para tomar chá com ela e porque ela te chamou de  _ Park _ ? — Levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

O da cicatriz riu-se, a curiosidade do castanho era adorável. — Aquela era Sariel, uma das anciãs aqui da vila, ela tem trezentos e cinco anos, se não estou enganado. — Coçou levemente o queixo. — E, você está levemente equivocado, Min. Park é sim o meu nome, digo, é parte dele.

— Como assim? — Mais uma vez o sinal de interrogação tomava a face do amaldiçoado.

— É o nome da minha família, na aldeia em que eu nasci, nos o colocavamos na frente do nosso próprio nome, mas depende de onde você nasce, outras colocam depois. — Deu de ombros. — Então, meu nome inteiro é Park Chanyeol. — Completou com um sorriso fechado.

—  _ Ah _ … — A boca do dragão formou um O. — Eu não tenho um desses, não que eu me lembre. — Cruzou os braços e olhou levemente para cima, buscando em sua memória.

— Você pode escolher um, então! — O maior de animou, batendo levemente suas mãos.

— Eu gosto de Park. — O castanho disse olhando para o que estava ao seu lado.

— O meu?! — Chanyeol apontou para si mesmo, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

— Se você não gostou, tudo bem, eu escolho outro! — Abaixou a cabeça, chutando o ar. — É que você disse que era o nome da sua família… — Comentou baixinho.

Num gesto um tanto impulsivo, um empurrãozinho de seu subconsciente, o maior segurou uma das faces do outro cuidadosamente, fazendo-o olhar para si. — Eu gostei, gostei sim, gostei muito. — Replicou um tanto desesperado, entretanto quando voltou a si e notou o que havia feito, escolheu não soltar.

Assim como no lago, os dois se encaravam e o silêncio era mais do que reconfortante. A mão de Minseok se aproximou um pouco hesitante, terminando por ficar por cima da semelhante de Park, este que começou a acariciar levemente o rosto do outro com o polegar, o dragão acabou por fechar seus olhos, sentindo apenas o toque quente do cavaleiro. 

Infelizmente, o cheiro que saia do caldeirão fez com que o de cabelos negros fosse embora, fazendo seus dedos escaparem da mão do amaldiçoado, o que o fez sentir uma sensação ruim no peito. Ao ver o maior se afastar em câmera lenta, lembrando-se de mais cedo no lago, mais um questionamento surgiu em sua mente. Era esse sentimento que ficaria quando tudo acabasse? No momento em que eles achassem o mago e resolvessem aquilo, teriam que seguir caminhos diferentes, se separar?

— Min? — O da cicatriz chamou, tirando o menor de seu transe. — Você pode pegar esses dois vidros aqui em cima para mim? — Apontou para a prateleira mais alta um pouco perto de si com uma mão, enquanto a outra se ocupava em mexer a mistura dentro do caldeirão. — Tem um banquinho embaixo da mesa, se você não alcançar.

O amaldiçoado olhou um pouco abaixo de seus pés, debaixo da mesa, avistando o banco citado, desceu do móvel em que estava sentado, abaixando-se para pegá-lo e indo até a prateleira. Ele pôs o objeto no chão, em seguida subiu nele e tentou identificar os vidros os quais Park havia falado, todos eles tinham etiquetas com algo escrito, mas não ajudava muito alguém que não sabia ler. Então ele começou a pegar os potes de dois em dois, perguntando ao cavaleiro se aqueles eram os que ele havia pedido, o da cicatriz negou várias vezes, até que o dragão conseguiu acertar, dando um sorrisinho. Quando foi descer do banquinho, acabou por se desequilibrar por ter pisado em falso, ele até conseguiu pôr o pé de volta em cima do móvel, mas ficou num malabarismo para voltar ao seu ponto de equilíbrio. Tudo foi muito rápido, tão rápido que no momento em que o de cabelos pretos pensou que o menor fosse se espatifar no chão, largou o que estava fazendo sem pensar duas vezes para ir socorrê-lo, agarrando-o pela cintura com seus dois braços.

— Min, você está bem? — Chanyeol perguntou enquanto levantava um pouco sua cabeça para olhar o outro.

O amaldiçoado estava com os dois braços levantados segurando os vidros, olhando levemente para cima e com o coração ligeiramente agitado pelo susto, ele respirou fundo, logo voltando sua cabeça para Park para que pudesse respondê-lo. Entretanto, só sentiu seu peito acelerar mais ao dar literalmente de cara com o cavaleiro, a altura do banco permitiu o castanho ficar pouquíssimos centímetros mais alto que ele e agora seus narizes estavam mais próximos do que nunca. Minseok sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não era a vergonha costumeira, nunca havia sentido isso na vida, será que estava passando mal? Chanyeol estava nervoso, seu coração parecia uma reunião de bardos barulhentos e ele só conseguia pensar em como os olhos do dragão eram bonitos.

O amaldiçoado percebeu que Park parecia querer fazer algo, mas não conseguiu decifrar o que era e nem teve muito tempo, já que Naivara passou pela porta acompanhada de Jonas e Quarion, que estavam rindo de algo, porém pararam ao ver os dois ali. Os três se entreolharam e a curandeira resolveu tossir de leve para notificar a sua chegada, o cavaleiro rapidamente se afastou, certificando-se que o menor estava equilibrado, logo pegando os dois potes e voltando para o caldeirão.

— A senhora foi rápida… — O filho comentou colocando as ervas na grande panela. 

— Jonas estava passando na hora e me levou até lá, graças a ele pude chegar a tempo. Como encontrei Quarion no caminho e ele estava precisando mesmo de um chá, viemos o mais rápido possível. — A eladrin explicou, indo até a mesa e colocando sua bolsa em cima dela. — Ah, Minseok, você deveria ir para a clareira, está perto de amanhecer… — Ela avisou, pondo algumas flores em cima do móvel.

Antes que o mais alto pudesse se oferecer para levar o outro, o equino disse que iria conduzir o amaldiçoado até o local. O dragão e o cavalo conversaram um pouco sobre o dia de ambos, mas os acontecimentos na cabana da curandeira não saiam da mente do castanho, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Enquanto isso, os dois eladrins resolveram não falar nada sobre o que viram quando chegaram, o da cicatriz terminou o remédio e colocou em pequenos vidros para que sua mãe pudesse levar para as crianças. Depois, se despediu bocejando, passando pela cortina de miçangas para ir ao seu quarto dormir.

No dia seguinte, no momento em que o amaldiçoado acordou, Naivara estava lá com suas roupas, após vestí-las, os dois começaram a caminhar em direção a cabana da mulher.

— Como você está? Dormiu bem? — A feiticeira perguntou, com as mãos juntas atrás das costas.

— Dormi, sim, apesar de estar com muita coisa na cabeça… — O mais baixo respondeu meio cabisbaixo, se referindo a sua suposta maldição, ao o que iria fazer após resolver seu problema com Salazar e os acontecimentos do dia anterior com o cavaleiro.

— Bom, o melhor jeito de melhorar o humor é com uma boa refeição! — Ela juntou as duas mãos na frente do corpo, dando um sorriso fechado. — Chanyeol me pediu para que eu caprichasse no seu  _ café da manhã _ , — deu uma ênfase estranha as palavras porque era de noite. — já que é o última dia de vocês aqui e quando saírem amanhã, apesar de terem que comer bem, não podem exagerar na refeição. 

— Nós vamos embora amanhã? — O amaldiçoado estava surpreso, não sabia daquilo.

— Ele não te contou? — A eladrin também se espantou. —  _ Bom _ , acho que ele estava tão preocupado com você ontem que deve ter esquecido, costuma acontecer quando ele está muito apreensivo. — Explicou. — Mas, não se preocupe com isso, concentre-se em aproveitar o seu último dia. — Ela aconselhou, vendo que o menor estava pensativo.

Os dois seguiram até a cabana da curandeira, mas diferente do dia anterior, não havia nada na mesa, ao invés de sentarem-se ali, passaram direto, indo para o local que ficava após a cortina de miçangas. A pequena cozinha era aconchegante, tinha uma mesa de madeira mais baixa do que a do “escritório” de Naivara, com bancos largos nos maiores lados, uma prateleira com pratos e talheres, e outra entrada com uma cortina de pano à direita, do outro lado, um fogão de pedra com diferentes panelas suspensas sobre ele. A mesa estava cheia de comidas, a maioria o castanho não conhecia, mas pareciam muito gostosas, a curandeira pediu para que ele se senta-se, fazendo o mesmo no banco oposto.

— Chanyeol não sabia dizer o que você gostava, então pediu para que eu fizesse tudo isso. — Riu-se ao lembrar do filho. — Espero que goste.

Como agradecimentos ainda não eram o seu forte, apenas deu um pequeno sorriso, começando a pôr as coisas em seu prato. Enquanto comia, observava Naivara discretamente e sua curiosidade apitava novamente, fazia tempo que queria perguntar algo, mas ainda não havia tido a oportunidade certa, talvez aquele fosse o momento.

— Naivara… — Chamou de boca cheia, engolindo antes de continuar. — Como o Yeol é seu filho?  _ Quer dizer _ , você é eladrin e ele humano… — Minseok não sabia o que era uma pergunta pessoal, para ele era tudo muito simples, uma pergunta era uma pergunta.

A feiticeira riu com objetividade do outro. — Chanyeol não te contou?

— Ele disse que era história para outro dia… — Replicou, lembrando-se do dia em que ouviu a história da cicatriz.

— Tudo bem. — Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. — Ele tinha uns 6 anos quando tudo aconteceu, era filho de bardos itinerantes e nesse dia eles tinham sofrido um ataque de saqueadores muito violentos. Todos na caravana faleceram, inclusive os pais de Chanyeol, mas por sorte ele conseguiu escapar e fugiu para a floresta. Eu estava dando um passeio noturno e o vi chorando por dentro da barreira, o observei por alguma horas, esperando que alguém viesse o buscar, entretanto ninguém apareceu. — Ela respirou fundo, o garotinho todo machucado que chamava pelos pais mortos ainda era muito vivo em sua mente. — Por fim, eu resolvi sair e ajudá-lo. No começo, ele foi um pouco arisco, porém logo nos afeiçoamos e eu cuido dele desde então. — Terminou, mas pela cara do outro, percebeu que teria que contar mais sobre a vida do filho. — A princípio foi difícil, ele tinha medo de todos e só ficava com as criaturas da floresta, ele sempre teve jeito com elas, mas não demorou para que ele se sentisse mais confortável e ganhasse o afeto de todos. Nunca tive muitos problemas e quando ele disse que queria viajar o continente o meu coração ficou apertado, porém não podia prendê-lo aqui, então o preparei o máximo que pude. — Sorria levemente ao lembrar do pequeno sonhador que tinha em casa. — E na primeira vez que ele saiu daqui apenas para visitar uma cidade próxima e voltou quase sem um olho, eu não queria que ele saísse nunca mais. — Riu-se levemente. — Mas, não se pode prender uma alma como a de Chanyeol, morreria de tristeza antes da hora se nunca mais pudesse ver o mundo. Como eu desejava, e ainda desejo, que ele viva sua vida plenamente e o máximo que puder, o deixei ir… Cada mês sem notícias é uma tortura, não sei se ele está machucado ou precisando de ajuda, minha mente sempre vai para a pior alternativa. — Desabafou. — Mas, como o amo e não quero me prender a isso, aproveito cada momento que tenho ao lado dele. Esse é o maior desafio de criaturas seculares, como nós, que amam seres tão mortais quanto os humanos. — Olhou para o dragão. — Somos obrigados a ver suas vidas se findarem, enquanto nós ficamos no mundo apenas com suas memórias. — Suspirou pesado. 

Não havia um dia em que Naivara não pensasse nisso, em como seria sua vida quando Chanyeol partisse. Como ela conseguiria viver mais um século sabendo que a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido em sua vida havia a deixado para sempre? Por isso, procurava sempre olhar nos olhos do filho, para nunca esquecê-los, para sempre mantê-los vivos em sua memória.

Minseok, que enchia a barriga enquanto ouvia as palavras da eladrin, ficou com aquelas afirmação ecoando em sua cabeça, será que estava fadado ao mesmo destino que a feiticeira?

— Entretanto, não me arrependo de ter resgatado aquele garotinho assustado, porque no momento em que ele me chamou de mãe, eu vi que tudo havia valido a pena. — Sorriu fraco. — Vivi os melhores momentos da minha vida com ele e sou capaz de trocar tudo, até uma vida sem sofrimento, apenas para ficar ao lado de Chanyeol. Acho que minhas memórias serão os meus bens mais valiosos no final das contas.

O dragão ficou realmente tocado e admirado com as palavras da curandeira, era uma pessoa muito forte e sábia por encarar a vida daquela maneira. Sentiu um pouco de inveja de Park por ter tido um grande exemplo como ela em sua vida e perguntou-se como teria sido a sua caminhada se houvesse uma pessoa como Naivara para guiá-lo. Certamente muito diferente.

Não demorou para que Jonas aparecesse dizendo que tinha vindo buscar Minseok, os dois se despediram da mulher, que disse para o amaldiçoado aproveitar o seu último dia. Saíram da cabana e o equino guiou o outro para uma parte da vila a qual ele desconhecia, uma pequena praça. Algum tipo de cerimônia parecia estar acontecendo, o castanho viu de longe uma espécie de corredor coberto por um longo tapete, várias cadeiras aos lados com pessoas sentadas e três eladrins no fim do caminho.

— Jonas, o que é aquilo? — O humano honorário perguntou, apontando para o local.

—  _ Ah _ , é um casamento, chamaram o Chanyeol para ajudar na arrumação de última hora, daí ele está lá assistindo, mas quando tem casamento aqui todo mundo é meio que automaticamente convidado, pois todos vem à praça para a festa. — O cavalo explicou.

— Casamento? — A expressão do menor ficou confusa.

— Você não sabe o que é? — O humanóide negou. — Considere essa uma de suas lições, eu nem sei mais em que número estamos… Enfim, casamento é um evento onde duas ou mais pessoas assinam um contrato com a eternidade, digo, elas prometem ficarem juntas para sempre porque se amam e gostariam de oficializar isso. — De onde eles estavam já era possível ouvir as palavras do cerimonialista. — Você se lembra de seus pais? — O castanho assentiu. — Então, é muito provável que eles fossem casados, os apaixonados gostam de fazer isso.

— Então, basicamente você pode se casar com qualquer pessoa que amar? — O dragão questionou, buscando entender melhor o assunto.

— Sim e não.  _ Veja bem _ , existe um tipo de amor específico que leva uma pessoa a querer casar com a outra, por exemplo, Naivara nunca se casaria com Chanyeol, o amor que ela sente por ele é de mãe, ou seja, ela deseja cuidar e proteger ele a todo custo, além de querer que ele se torne uma pessoa boa e seja feliz. — Foi o mais didático que conseguiu.

— E que tipo de amor é esse que te leva a querer casar com alguém? — Cruzou os braços e olhou para o companheiro.

— Esse, meu amigo, é o amor romântico e devo dizer que ele é bem contraditório, pois faz as pessoas muito felizes, mas pode deixá-las no fundo do poço e ainda assim é o que muitos desejam, no final das contas. Eu particularmente nunca me apaixonei, porém conheço quem já o fez e os efeitos são bem diferentes em cada um. Esse amor te faz querer ficar perto da pessoa sempre que tem a chance e muitas vezes te faz imaginar um futuro com ela, ficar longe da pessoa que você ama dessa forma pode ser um martírio para alguns, mas faz tudo valer a pena na hora do encontro. Acho muito difícil explicá-lo em palavras porque a minha teoria é que ele se manifesta muito mais na prática. — Ele parou quando já estavam bem perto, virando-se para o outro. — Não diga ao Chanyeol que eu te disse isso, mas vou tomá-lo como exemplo. Quando está apaixonado, ele fica muito bobo, faz tudo o que pode para agradar a pessoa e não gosta de vê-la abalada, ele tem essa mania, que eu acho bizarra, de ficar encarando e também gosta muito de tocar, além de ficar muito animado quando está perto dela, elogiá-la sempre que tem a chance e tomar algumas atitudes impulsivas. — Riu-se, voltando a andar. — Fora isso, o que eu já ouvi falar sobre é que é muito comum o coração acelerar quando está perto da pessoa que você está gostando, pensar nela frequentemente e chegar a corar por conta de algumas ações dela. — Alcançaram o cavaleiro, que estava de pé atrás da última fileira de cadeiras, a tempo de verem o casal de beijar no pequeno altar. — E aquele é um dos maiores símbolos do amor romântico, muita gente tem vontade de fazer isso com as pessoas pelas quais estão apaixonadas. — Terminou, tocando o cavaleiro com a cabeça, avisando sobre a presença dele ali.

Park virou-se para o amigo com um sorriso fechado, acariciando as suas orelhas e em seguida, quando o seu olhar encontrou o de Minseok, seu sorriso aumentou, que devolveu o gesto. Um grito geral foi ouvido, dando a entender que a cerimônia havia acabado e os três puderam ver o casal cruzar o corredor para ir de encontro a uma pequena carruagem que tinha acabado de chegar. O cavaleiro explicou que nos casamentos eladrins, existia essa costume de os recém casados darem uma volta na vila em que moravam para que pudessem ser parabenizados por todos, além de dar o tempo necessário para desarrumarem o lugar da cerimônia para que a festa ocorresse. Os companheiros ajudaram os convidados e quando as noivas retornaram para a praça, praticamente toda a vila estava ali e a comemoração começou. O primeiro momento era uma dança tradicional de casório que estava na tradição desde os primórdios, após isso o casal distribuiu flores para todos os presentes, aquilo significava que elas desejavam que todos tivessem a oportunidade experienciar um sentimento tão grande quanto a felicidade delas naquele momento. Em seguida, houve o brinde do casal que deu início a verdadeira festa.

Todos estavam muito animados, a música e comida estavam muito bons e as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro. Primeiro, Chanyeol levou Minseok para provar os pratos típicos de casamento, após isso o levou para dançar, mas logo o cavaleiro foi roubado por Sariel e o dragão pelas crianças. Ao se encontrarem novamente, o amaldiçoado estava com uma linda coroa de flores brancas que tinha sido feita pelas crianças, surpreendendo o maior ao colocar uma igual em sua cabeça. Os dois se divertiram muito na festa, cantaram, dançaram mais ainda, conversaram com as pessoas, brincaram com as crianças, fizeram pinturas na praça com os outros convidados e comeram bastante. Antes dela acabar, o da cicatriz perguntou se o amaldiçoado estava cansado, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa, chamou Jonas para ir embora com eles, mas ele recusou, dizendo que ficaria mais. Então, foram para a cabana de Naivara, passando novamente pela cortina de miçangas e depois pela de pano, atrás dela tinha uma simpática sala com uma lareira e uma escada, a qual subiram, dando de cara com mais duas entradas com panos ao invés de portas. O castanho seguiu o maior pela direita, entrando num quarto simples, onde havia uma cama grande, uma cômoda de madeira, um lustre simples e uma pequena varanda.

— Bem-vindo ao meu quarto. — O de cabelos pretos disse, jogando-se na cama.

O humano honorário foi até a varandinha, observando o céu e a vila de cima. — A vista é bonita, você tem sorte. — Comentou, logo indo para a cama e deitando-se ao lado do maior, fazendo sua coroa de flores ficar desajeitada.

— Só um pouco. — Riu. — Não sei se eu te disse, mas vamos partir amanhã, então eu espero que você tenha gostado de passar um tempo aqui. — Deitou-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão, olhando para o que estava ao seu lado. — Você se divertiu? — Ajeitou seu adereço de cabeça com a outra mão.

— Muito. — Deu um sorriso fechado, voltando-se para Park. — Yeol… Obrigado. — Disse um pouco hesitante.

— Pelo quê? 

— Não sei, talvez por tudo? — Definitivamente não era muito bom com agradecimentos. — Por ter me ajudado, por ter me trazido aqui e me proporcionado esses momentos de alegria e conforto, coisas que eu não sentia há muito tempo… — Disse a última sentença mais baixo, enquanto olhava para o teto. Quando voltou-se para o cavaleiro, ele olhava para si. — O que foi?

O da cicatriz arrumou a coroa de flores na cabeça do outro. — É que você fica muito  _ lindo  _ com essas flores. — Deixou escapar sem querer, xingando-se internamente, sentia muita vergonha quando seu inconsciente resolvia expôr os seus pensamentos desse jeito.

— Yeol! — Minseok repreendeu, ficando vermelho, logo pegando um dos travesseiros que havia na cama e batendo no maior que riu.

— Mas é verdade! — Devolveu a travesseirada do outro, ainda rindo.

Então, os dois iniciaram uma batalha de travesseiros que terminou com o da cicatriz debruçado sobre o menor, fazendo-lhe cosquinhas. 

— Chega, chega, chega! — O amaldiçoado pediu entre gargalhadas.

— Tudo bem. — O de cabelos parou, um pouco triste por não poder ouvir mais a risada do outro. 

Ao recobrar a respiração, o humano honorário voltou-se para o de cabelos pretos, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem mais uma vez, um imaginando o que se passava na cabeça do outro, sentindo seus peitos baterem em sintonia. Sem nem perceberem, seus rostos estavam numa proximidade que agora já era mais familiar, o castanho percebeu novamente que Park hesitava em fazer algo e talvez o amaldiçoado tivesse uma ideia do que era. 

— Chanyeol, você viu o Minseok? — Naivara chegou de repente, afastando a cortina, arregalando um pouco os olhos com cena que estava diante de seus olhos. Pigarreou, voltando a sua expressão normal. — Já vai amanhecer… 

— C-claro… — O menor respondeu e o cavaleiro apenas caiu ao seu lado na cama.

O dragão levantou-se sem jeito, indo até a curandeira.

— Min! — Park chamou, sentando-se na cama. O citado virou-se para ele. — Bons sonhos… — Sorriu levemente, recebendo o mesmo em troca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu necessito saber o que vocês acharam, eu tô muito insegura com esse capítulo, apesar de ele ser o meu favorito lkfdjkvnjkd espero que tudo esteja coerente e que não tenha acontecido nada muito rápido
> 
> então, sinto que devo uma explicação pelo meu sumiço de mais de dois meses, vou tentar ser rápida djkfdk depois da última atualização eu acabei por ficar meio desmotivada pra escrever, só que quando ela passou, me veio outro problema. minha escola tinha resolvido fazer todas as provas do trimestre, parciais e finais, no período de 30 dias, ou seja, eu tinha duas ou mais provas por semana, então eu não tava com tempo. daí, vieram os projetos( na real quando eles vieram eu meio que ainda tava no meio das provas), fui aceita no chronological(rip) e no @/exozone_ , além de ter criado meu próprio projeto k ( @/new7world pra quem tem interesse em victon)[ambos no spirit], então eu tive algumas fanfics pra escrever jhncjkdsnk mas enfim, finalmente tudo se acalmou mais e eu consegui acabar de escrever esse capítulo que ficou muito tempo parado no meu google docs. ah, e eu também resolvi mudar de user dncdkdnk
> 
> bom, estamos na reta final, agora faltam dois capítulos pra fic acabar e, vou ser extremamente sincera com vocês, eu não tenho previsão alguma de postagem. tenho que correr contra o tempo pra escrever minha fic do exozone agora e outubro e novembro vão ser meses em que eu vou ter que estudar, sem falar que vou começar a me preparar pro enem. então tudo o que eu peço de vocês é paciência com essa terceiroanista que tá fazendo um malabarismo pra se manter sã e passar de ano <3
> 
> no mais, só isso mesmo, obrigada a quem esperou e por todos os comentários nos capítulos anteriores, eles realmente me ajudaram em momentos difíceis. pra quem quiser falar comigo, podem ir no meu twitter, eu tô sempre lá reclamando da vida https://twitter.com/sunshinevnz
> 
> beijinhos, se cuidem!

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado, comentários são sempre bem-vindos!
> 
> anseio que vocês acompanhem essa história que eu gostei tanto de criar, se vocês gostaram compartilhem pq vai me ajudar muito
> 
> qualquer coisa, podem vir de mp ou vão lá no meu twitter @sunshinevnz (https://twitter.com/sunshinevnz)
> 
> tchau, tchau


End file.
